Quiero que seas tú
by BekiTorres
Summary: Arizona Robbins es una estudiante en el Grey Memorial, la mejor de la ciudad, Arizona es la chica más popular y una de las más ricas del colegio, bonita, alegre, solo sale con chicas de su "nivel". ¿Pero qué pasa cuando una chica nueva pisa el colegio? Sus caminos chocan y chispas vuelan, pero no será fácil aceptar su nuevo descubrimiento, los sucesos se harán cargo de ello.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Shonda y unos cuantos míos. Soy nueva en el mundo de los fanfictions, dale una oportunidad y hazme saber si te gusta**

Capitulo 1

POV Arizona:

_Wow, dejé de respirar no se por cuanto tiempo, nuestras miradas chocaron y mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente…_

Unas horas antes:

¿Papi puedes llevarme al colegio? es que quedé con Teddy y Emily para elegir nuestros dormitorios, antes de que alguien más las elija y corra el riesgo de que me quiten el cuarto que por un año ah sido mío.

Daniel: Me encantaría hija, pero no puedo llevarte, tengo muchos negocios pendientes y tengo que cerrar el trato, lo siento. Le diré a Joshua que te lleve.

_El me despide con un beso, me dirijo al auto y levanto un suspiro de frustración, pues desde que mama decidió irse, la casa es un caos, papá siempre está metido en la empresa de modas que tiene, y yo bueno, me estoy acostumbrando a los cambios, no puedo quejarme, pues papá me da todo lo que necesito y un poco más, aunque a veces siento su ausencia y es algo que siempre le eh reprochado y aunque me duele también lo entiendo, además que más puedo pedir, soy la chica popular del colegio, tengo a las mejores amigas, soy bonita, y levanto los suspiros de muchas y no es por presumir pero los chicos siempre andan detrás de mí aunque no me agrada mucho pues me va bien el departamento de las niñas, eh tenido a mi lado hasta las chicas mas lindas y heteroflexibles del colegio eso sí con mucha clase, nunca me eh enamorado pienso que esas cosas no existen pero tengo todo lo que necesito, en pocas palabras mi vida es perfecta._

Joshua: ¿Señorita? Mmm Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Arizona: Ay, Joshua que has dicho, no estaba prestando atención lo siento. –_Le digo en tono de disculpa._

Joshua: Que ya llegamos señorita.

Arizona: Josh te eh dicho que no me llames señorita, solo dime Arizona, Az, Zona, Ari, o como tu desees háblame de tú pero queda prohibido la palabra señorita ok? _–Bajo del auto mientras Josh abre la puerta y añado:_ puedes dejar mis maletas aquí, yo las meto, aun tengo que esperar a las chicas.

Joshua: Está segura señor_…. –Lo reprendo con la mirada. _Perdón ¿estás segura Ona?

Arizona: Que es eso, sonó horrible Joshua, se te acabó la creatividad o has estado bebiendo ¿a ver sopla?

_El me mira confuso y me dice: _Pues tú me dijiste que te dijera como yo quisiera así que fue lo que yo hice, y nada de alcohol lo juro. _El levanta un pie y empieza a fingir embriaguez me guiña un ojo y empezamos a reír._

Arizona: Ok te creo y ya que no eres bueno para los apodos, solo dime Ari ¿sí?, y anda ve a hacer tus cosas, me portare bien te lo prometo –_Levanto la mano en señal de promesa aunque estoy haciendo changuitos por detrás._

Joshua: Está bien Ari me voy, cuídate mucho y por favor pórtate bien.

Arizona:_ Josh se da la vuelta mientras va caminando le digo: ¿_y Josh? _El voltea_ Gracias_ –le digo mientras me alejo, es una gran persona, es parte de mi familia pues siempre ah estado ahí desde que nací, el siempre está por parte de papá puedo recordar todos los festivales a los que ah asistido, y aunque su deber es solo transportarme de un sitio a otro, el se ah tomado la delicadeza de cuidarme como a una hija y por eso yo lo quiero mucho. Después de eso sacudo todos mis pensamientos y ahora voy en busca de mi habitación pues no quiero que nadie se la quede además tiene toda la marca Arizona es inconfundible con tonos muy lindos y muchos adornos como debe ser, ya que dejo todo en orden meto mis maletas y bajo para ver si alguna de las chicas ha llegado y de paso voy a ver las listas de ingreso, con suerte alguna chica nueva y hot ah ingresado…_

POV Callie

_Creo que me perdí, no encuentro la dirección, rayos ya di unas cuantas vueltas por el mismo lugar y nada, hace unas horas acabo de llegar y no tengo ni idea de que hacer, yo estudiaba en un colegio de Boston, pero me gane una beca en el prestigioso Grey Memorial Colegio, así que bueno aquí estoy, yo no quería venir pero mi papá me dijo que si no venia me quedaría a cargo del negocio, grande no es, pero nos mantiene viviendo cómodamente, así que no tuve mucha opción pues yo quiero seguir estudiando, bueno tampoco diré que soy una excelente estudiante pero me defiendo, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a una chica muy atractiva, le pregunto qué en donde está la dirección y ella muy amable y coquetamente me dice donde, qué guapa esta, casi que hasta felicito a mi papá por mandarme, le doy las gracias y volteo para despedirme pues ella me ah besado la mejilla oh chica atrevida, al girarme para tomar la dirección que la chica me ah dicho, de pronto siento un cuerpo contra el mío._

Callie: Rayos lo siento, lo siento, no ah sido mi intención lastimar… _Levanto la mirada y pff Santas diosas del Olimpo lésbionico, que hermosa, podría hundirme en ella y jamás salir, y en esas estoy cuando de repente me saca de mis pensamientos._

Arizona: No te puedes fijar por dónde vas idio… _mientras trata de levantarse como puede, solo me ah mirado los hombros y no a la cara pero cuando lo hace nuestras miradas se conectan, veo el azul del cielo en sus ojos podría mirarlos por siempre, veo como ella deja de hablar y se me queda mirando perpleja, no sé si por enojo o porque se ah espantado conmigo, pero ya no terminó de decirme lo que estaba diciendo y cuando estoy a punto de hablar sonrío y ella dice –_Quítate de mi camino. _Mientras se abre paso, y yo me quedo parada viéndola como se va, Dios no puede ser que sea tan hermosa. Después de babear por no sé cuánto tiempo alguien más me toca el hombro un tanto confusa y dice:_ ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?...

**Me gustaría saber que piensan espero y les agrade cuídense besitos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esto va un poco lento vamos paso a paso estoy aprendiendo, veremos cómo se va desarrollando la historia, eh de decir que me inquieta mucho la noticia que recibirá Cal en el próximo cap. Porque dos temp. Seguidas sufriendo es mucho pero en el mundo de Shonda nada se sabe. **Lean y disfruten.

Capitulo 2:

POV Callie

"¡Que si te puedo ayudar en algo!"

Oh lo siento no estaba prestando atención, emm ¿cuál es tu nombre? Y si puedes ayudarme si no es mucha molestia._ Le digo con una sonrisa._

-"oh que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Emily y tú ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Eres nueva aquí? Y claro que puedo ayudarte, solo si me aceptas un café de paso sí di que sí" _Me dice es muy linda y extremadamente coqueta, y claro tampoco puedo hacerme rogar._

Claro que acepto solo si prometes no hacerme nada, y contestando a todas tus preguntas, mi nombre es Callie Torres pero llámame Cal, y sí soy nueva aquí, de hecho estoy totalmente perdida y digamos que tú eres la chica ideal para ayudarme._ Le digo también coqueta y le guiño un ojo, necesito su ayuda si quiero volver a ver a la rubia de ojitos lindos._

"Contigo aquí no puedo prometer algo que quizás no cumpla." _Wow ¿ese fue un guiño?_ _Dios esta chica sí que sabe lo que quiere._

Jajaja es en serio eso, está bien ya que no prometes nada acepto, solo si me ayudas a llegar a la dirección porque en verdad no doy una, y de paso me das un tour por el colegio ¿aceptas?

"Ni de loca me lo pierdo" _me toma del brazo y vamos a todos sitios, menos a la dirección es una chica bastante agradable, demasiado atrevida, y su coquetería no ah parado, mas sin embargo va en aumento, pasan al menos 2 horas de platica cómoda, ella me habla de su familia y otras cosas sin importancia, llegamos a la dirección hago los trámites correspondientes y le pido que me lleve mi dormitorio asignado, porque yo no tengo la menor idea de dónde queda, ella accede y de camino me pregunta: "_¿ Y entonces como fue que llegaste a este colegio?" _yo le contesto:_ En resumen bueno es que me gané una beca y mi papá me amenazó y por eso estoy aquí. _ Ella sonríe y me dice:_ "Wow que sutil tienes un papá bastante rudo, me gusta," _añade:_ bueno hemos llegado este es tu dormitorio, y yo tengo que irme porque me están esperando, si necesitas algo me avisas se me olvidaba ¿a qué grado ingresaste? _ Y yo le digo que a segundo_. _ Ella sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla un poquito más cerca de lo que debería, me da las gracias por el paseo, verdaderamente lo hemos disfrutado, me dijo que casualmente no la trataban tan bien como yo lo había hecho y se va, eso me deja bastante curiosa…. Pero eso no era tan importante ahora, a mí me estaba decepcionando otra cosa, que mala suerte que no haya podido ver a la rubia linda quizás solo venia de visita pff eso es frustrante…._

POV Arizona:

_Llamada telefónica de Ems._

A donde estas porque no has llegado llevo casi más de 2 horas esperando y ni tú ni Tedds apare… _ella me interrumpe_.

"¡Az no me lo vas a creer! Conocí a una chica increíble y va a estudiar aquí por Dios, no puedo creerlo. ¿Az, estas ahí?"

Claro tonta, ósea que ya estás en el colegio, ay amiga que gusto caray y pues déjame te digo que yo también conocí a alguien creo que es de las chicas de quinto, simplemente perfecta me encanta me encanta, y donde estas para que vaya a buscarte y de paso me presentas a tu chica.

"Ay sí, me encanta la idea estoy en la cafetería, y a lo mejor también encontramos a la tuya, ven córrele, y ya verás." _Bajo rápido en busca de mi amiga, y si tengo suerte voy a encontrarme con la chica hermosa que conocí ¡yay!, Dios no puedo estar diciendo estas palabras tal vez ni siquiera estudia aquí pero nada pierdo con buscar ¿verdad? Demonios, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con hoyuelos incluidos? Llego a la cafetería y noto a mi amiga, ella se ve muy feliz nunca la había visto así, esa chica que la hace sonreír me agrada. Llego a donde ella y me levanta la mano y sale corriendo a abrazarme._

"Te extrañé Az"

Yo también Ems, créeme, las vacaciones no han sido lo mismo sin ti, te quiero tonta, y ahora si enséñame a la chica con suerte. _Le digo._

"sí claro, yo soy la que debería agradecer, vamos a buscarla y de paso también buscamos a tu chica hot de quinto. ¿Ari? _Me dice un poco temerosa y añade: _Hay algo que debes saber y espero no te moleste en verdad quiero esto, ya se es muy pronto para decir que siento algo o que la chica siente algo por mi pero por favor no te enfades ¿sí?" _Yo le muevo mi cabeza en señal de que la estoy escuchando y añade: _"Es que ella es becada, bueno llegó aquí por una beca."

Es en serio, Ems habíamos quedado en algo, como vamos a salir con una naquita de quinta que no sepa comportase cuando salgamos algún lugar.

"Ari te juro que Cal es diferente, por favor por favor, vas a ver que es cierto lo que digo."

Bueno Ems solo porque me encanta la sonrisa que tienes pero de verdad si veo algo raro en esa chica por favor no me pidas que tengamos alguna relación de amistad con ella ¿ok?

"Si Ari, te lo prometo,_ -me da un beso y me abraza. _ Ahora vamos a buscarla y de paso tenemos suerte y encontramos a la tuya."

Si, solo déjame comprar algo, porque no eh comido nada, espérame ¿Si? _Y me voy directo a comprar cuando pago y me doy vuelta, me doy cuenta que Ems está platicando con alguien y la chica le ah dado un beso en la mejilla me imagino la ah saludado y a de ser su chica porque su mirada es bastante coqueta más de lo normal, no por nada mi amiga tiene un record impresionante de acostarse con todas las chicas de la escuela a excepción de mis novias claro, sigo pensando que es una conquista mas aunque su mirada me hace plena curiosidad, me acerco sigilosamente la chica por detrás no está nada mal. Y cuando Ems me ve llegar le dice a la chica: _"Quiero presentarte a alguien Ari" _y dice ¿Callie?, ella es Arizona, mi mejor amiga. La chica voltea lentamente, y la sorpresa que me llevo cuando me doy cuenta que la chica de la cual habla mi amiga, es la misma de la que hablo yo, esto no podía ser peor ¡demonios! Ella me sonríe, Dios esa sonrisa me va a matar es la sonrisa más hermosa que eh visto esos labios. ¡Arizona! Deja de decir eso por Dios, además es becada caray ella me saca de mi lucha interna y me dice:_

"Mi nombre es Callie Torres es un placer Arizona." _ Me da la mano y siento un corrientazo, un estremecimiento enloquecedor y su voz Santo cielo que me mata, ¡Arizona! Compórtate no puedes sentir esto, no puedes me reprendo yo misma, tengo que parar esto, entonces sin saber que mas hacer le digo:_

Arizona Robbins, _con cara de pocos amigos, Ems ah notado cierta incomodidad y le dice que la ve más tarde, Callie se retira no sin antes darle un beso a mi amiga en la mejilla, no es posible que mi monstruo de ojos verdes ya esté a flote, ella solo levantó la mano en forma de saludo y ya ni siquiera me sonrío creo que se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad rayos. Esto apesta. _

"¿Que fue lo paso?" _Me dice bastante confusa Emily._

_¿Debería decirte que te has quedado a la chica que quiero para mí y que además tendrás suerte de tenerla y se supone yo cree una maldita regla de no salir con chicas que sean becadas? Suspiro para mí misma y le digo: _Nada, no paso nada, perdón amiga es que hace un rato nos topamos y casi me tira es una maleducada _le digo para minimizar el momento, no tengo ánimos ya de nada._

"Mmm Ok, ya verás que pronto te va a convencer, pero ahora vamos a buscar a la niña linda que has conocido, _ella me dice pero bueno lo que no sabe es que ya la vi y es la misma que a ella le gusta y le digo:_

No sabes que ya no, creo que era hermana de alguna de las nuevas porque ya no la encontré, mejor vamos al cuarto ¿sí?

"Ok, está bien te alcanzo, voy a buscar a Cal le dije que pasara a mi cuarto y no sabe dónde bueno mejor voy a dejarte primero, no quiero correr el riesgo de que te encuentres a las hermanitas retorcidas y te hagan algo."

Gracias amiga _le digo y nos vamos al cuarto llegando sube a la segunda planta y se empieza a perfumary arreglar siempre lo hace pero ahorita mas y eso me incomoda un poco, ella me dice_

"No sé cómo no quisiste seguir buscando, a lo mejor la encontrábamos es que quiero que conozcas a alguien para que salgamos los 6 obvio a Tedds también. Sabes Callie es una persona hermosa claramente lo es, pero tiene unos sentimientos enormes, me trata como una princesa y me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido con nadie, en pocas palabras es la chica perfecta." _Mi amiga me dice y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco celosa por la forma que habla. Me hubiera gustado conocerla de esa forma y ser yo a la que tratara así, pero no mi primera palabra para ella no fue tan linda como seguramente habrá sido la de Emily._

No es para tanto Ems, se le nota que no tiene mucha clase pero en fin te gusta el frijol pues vas. _No me queda más que decirle además por Dios es becada no puedo salir con alguien así._

"Hay amiga gracias por entender, ahora voy a buscar a Cal, te quiero.

_Emily sale de la habitación yo me siento y no puedo evitar lanzar un suspiro y cierro los ojos, esto no pudo haber empezado peor, cuando escucho decir a esa voz que hace latir mi corazón: "_Hola" _y le digo:_

Wow que lindo hablas _y ella me dice: _Sí de hecho también soy buena bailando. _Abro los ojos me levanto por inercia volteo rápidamente y le digo:_

¡Tú que estás haciendo aquí! _Ella me sonríe y me dice_

"Lo siento no quise molestar es solo que Emily me dijo que viniera y… _está muy cerca de mí, mis sentidos se han desorbitado su olor me está embriagando, alto Arizona tienes que parar esto de una buena vez._

Tú no puedes estar aquí, quien te crees, además Emily no está así que puedes largarte y cuando quieras entrar primero toca ok.

"Lo siento ¿A-r-i-z-o-n-a? no pensé que te molestara, además creo que si ella me dijo que yo podía entrar lo puedo hacer, después de todo no es solo tu cuarto" _–Dios se está acercando mas yo la empujo antes de que pierda el control y le digo:_

Quien te crees eh naquita de cuarta, a mí tu no me vas hablar así, lárgate de una buena vez, me caes mal aparte de maleducada, entrometida.

"¿Te caigo mal? ¿Por qué? _–Ella se acerca sutilmente a mí - _Vas a ver, que con el tiempo, yo te voy a caer muy bien, no sé cómo pero vas a ver que despues de todo yo te voy a caer bien –_ Estoy en grandes problemas siento su aliento cosquillas rozar mi rostro, me da un beso en la mejilla y se va… WOW ME AH BESADO, y una vez más siento mi corazón latir desesperadamente y aún no puedo dimensionar lo que estoy sintiendo, solo sé que me gusta ella besando mi mejilla…_

**Las chicas ya se conocieron, ¿qué más podría pasar? Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado el cap. **

**Jessica: Lo siento por lo del párrafo me di cuenta un poco tarde del error y tuve que corregirlo, no sé qué pasó pero ya está de nuevo y bien, espero te haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey soy yo de nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo en verdad, no tengo un día exacto para actualizar pero trataré que sea lo más regular posible. Se fue ya una de las grandes y de mis favoritas Cristina Yang voy a extrañarla jaja empecé a llorar después de los primeros 5 minutos que cosas, esto es triste, en fin disfruten el capítulo. :p**

POV Callie.

_Como pude haberme fijado en una niña tan caprichosa, solo a mí se me ocurre. Voy caminando pues después del incidente del cuarto de Emily estaba un tanto frustrada pues con Arizona en ese estado y ese carácter sería tan difícil poder hacer cualquier cosa, demonios ella me odia, camino hacia mi cuarto y cuando entro me quedo parada y adentro una chica me sonríe._

"Hola"

Mmm hola _le digo un poco confusa y volteo hacia la puerta para ver el numero, por si acaso me estoy equivocando de dormitorio,_ _ella me sonríe de nuevo y dice de vuelta._

"No te preocupes, no soy una ladrona, no te voy a morder soy inofensiva hasta que entro en confianza, soy Addison pero puedes llamarme Addi, me imagino tú debes ser Calliope Torres"

Así mismo mmm y puedes llamarme Callie, y espero que no me hagas nada porque tal parece que por aquí no le caí muy bien a algunas personas ¿será que soy demasiado increíble?

_Ella empieza a reír se ve bastante agradable y me dice:_

"Oh bueno, eso responde porque traes la cara tan sucia" _ me dice yo volteo a verla y le digo asustada._

¡Sucia! De que no, no puede ser pero si yo…._ Ella soltó una sonora carcajada y me dijo:_

"Solo lo decía, sucia pero del enojo no te espantes, te dije sobre cuando tomo confianza. Ahora ya que nos presentamos, tú y yo vamos al patio principal porque ya están reunidos todos y van a dar las indicaciones ok. "

_Bajamos al patio principal y si efectivamente están todos reunidos caras que no conozco, bueno solo algunas, a lo lejos Emily me ve, va hacia mí y me saluda pero inmediatamente regresa a su lugar, Addi se la queda mirando y luego sonríe al parecer Addi es muy risueña, y el saludo de Emily tal parece que ah molestado a Arizona que ha puesto una cara que para que les cuento… mientras tanto escuchamos decir a la secretaria del Director Miranda Bailey creo que es y ella me lo confirma diciendo:_

"Hola alumnos del colegio, para los que no me conocen soy Miranda Bailey, el director Webber me mandó a reunirlos porque hoy en la noche va a ver un baile de bienvenida al nuevo curso al que todos podrán asistir"

_Y alguien detrás dice:_

"Eso es de lo que hablaba, ya se estaban tardando." _Choca la mano con alguien más._

"Cristina, Meredith, _las reprende _ tienen suerte de que el director no está pues ya se hubieran ganado el castigo de esta noche y en su primer día de no clases" _Ellas solo comienzan a reírse de nuevo wow estas chicas sí que me agradan sonrío y volteo cuando una de ellas me dice:_

"Hola mi nombre el Meredith y ella es mi amiga Cristina, y esta es mi hermana Lexi" _Lexi me saluda y la otra chica solo levanta la mano en forma de saludo._

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Callie _ cristina solo me dice que si me puede llamar por "tu" Meredith la mira y Cristina dice:_

"ok, te diré la vida es tan corta, como para aprenderse nombres, pero solo porque tú no eres una barbie sin cerebro, me aprenderé el tuyo" _alguien cerca reprende a Cristina:_

"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan descortés Cristina?, April Kepner mucho gusto, y tu nueva compañera de cuarto, Calliope Torres ¿verdad?" _se ve bastante insegura, aunque emite muchas palabras en menos de 10 segundos para serlo wow._

"Kepner, y tu siempre tan metida en las conversaciones de otros" _ le dice Cristina me encanta esta mujer._

"Solo por 1 minuto me dio gusto verte" _April dice y hace su cara de enfado, pone atención al frente de nuevo, cuando vuelvo a mirar al frente, veo que vienen para donde estamos Arizona, Emily y otra chica que no eh podido reconocer, siento maripositas en el estomago que tengo que matar porque así como van las cosas no se puede, aunque Arizona me mira de reojo cuando yo volteo ella también y de repente Cristina habla:_

"Miren quien está aquí la princesita pelos de elote, ya te habías tardado en hacer tu aparición" _hay que cosas, admito eso me causo gracia viniendo de Cristina…._

"Que te pasa loca, que alguien la encierre o algo porque en verdad necesita ayuda" _dice una Arizona muy enfadada y de nueva cuenta Cristina contesta:_

"Ay sí, ya cállate, le harías un favor a mis oídos y a la humanidad." _Se acerca a Arizona y ella se esconde detrás de Emily, admito eso también fue bastante gracioso. Lexi dice:_

"Bueno Cal qué bueno que hayas ingresado nosotras nos vamos porque Cristina quiere cambiar el decorado del cuarto" _las veo caminando y a su paso cristina me susurra prácticamente gritando:_

"Si es un gusto Callie, ah y cuidado, trata de no juntarte mucho con la barbie sin cerebro, no vaya a ser que se te pegue" _y se va como si nada mientras las tres van riendo, Arizona solo se la queda mirando, Addi saluda a las chicas y me dice que va al cuarto le digo que luego la alcanzo. Emily de inmediato se acerca a mí y me dice:_

"hola guapa, ¿tú me vas a invitar al baile de esta noche verdad? _Yo le sonrío aunque no dejo de notar el fastidio en la cara de Arizona que se me queda viendo y vuelvo a mirar a Emily y le digo:_

Claro que si linda sería un honor. _Emily me abraza y entonces la chica que esta con ellas dice:_

"Emily no seas tan empalagosa."

-Lo siento Teddy es inevitable estando cerca de Callie, oh por cierto mira Callie esta es mi amiga Teodora- _ella me vuelve a abrazar de nuevo_

Mucho gusto _le digo y ella corrige a Emily_

-Teddy está bien y también es un gusto- _me dice, entonces Arizona interrumpe diciendo:_

"Ay ya no, basta de presentaciones y abrazos, ya vámonos como que aquí huele muy mal" _Emily entiende claramente la indirecta y se le queda mirando con cara de te golpeare, en verdad me odia. Teddy se despide junto con Arizona que se me queda mirando yo también la miro a ella cuando de repente siento a Emily darme un pico en los labios, sinceramente eso no me lo esperaba, la cara de las chicas es un poema y la mía me imagino también, Arizona como puede jala a Teddy y se van, detrás de ella Emily que aun no quita sus ojitos de borrego de mi, admito es una chica bastante rápida y picante, eh escuchado que se ah tirado a más de media escuela solo espero no estar en sus planes, no hasta el final de todo el camino, pero sabiendo que la persona en la que me fijé es alguien inalcanzable y que además me odia, no estaría mal salir con alguien mas, buahh esto apesta._

**Horas más tarde:**

POV Arizona:

Chicas apúrense, ya se está haciendo tarde, tenemos que llegar para ver si hay alguna chica de quinto linda. _Le digo a las chicas, aunque sinceramente no se a quien engaño, si lo único que yo quisiera ver es a Callie, no les miento cuando vi a Emily besándola me mató de celos y no es algo que yo pudiera controlar por Dios nunca había sentido esto apenas la conozco,_

"Se pueden adelantar Cal va a venir por mí y quiero verme radiante, si tengo suerte cosas buenas pasaran" _nos dice Emily, y no puedo evitar poner una cara de los mil demonios y lo único que puedo decir es:_

Ay Emily no sé cómo quieres a esa chica en verdad me preocupas, además ¿nos estas cambiando por ella? _Teddy me mira algo confusa y me jala para que salgamos del cuarto y dejamos a Emily atrás sin oportunidad de responder, caminando por los pasillos ella emite una sonrisa maliciosa y me dice:_

"Si no te conociera muy bien, diría que estas celosa de Emily Arizona Robbins." _ Yo de inmediato empiezo con mis diatribas:_

Quien ¿yo? Como crees que a mí me va a gustar esa cosa por Dios la has mirado es bastante maleducada por si no lo notaste.

"yo solo noté que es bastante agradable, se hubiera comportado como Cris entonces si te entendería pero está bien, solo por esta vez y porque amiga te eh extrañado tanto créeme cuando digo que no es lo mismo estar con Emily sin dejar alguna chica en paz a estar contigo disfrutando juntas de todo"

Ay amiga yo también te eh extrañado tenemos muchas cosas que platicar. _ Llegamos al salón y wow este año si se lucieron, esto es digno de una Robbins entramos y gracias al cielo no hay ni un maestro presente, eso significa poder hacer lo que queramos toda la noche._

"wow mira eso, ahora si se volaron la barda ahora solo necesitamos parejas de baile"

Obvio, ahorita las conseguimos ya veras, creo que llegamos muy temprano.

"¿Se puede saber porque te cae tan mal Callie?"

Obvio no, de donde sacaste eso, _mi amiga me mira y sinceramente ella me conoce bien pero aun no puedo decirle esto que me está pasando, si ni siquiera yo eh podido saber que es y añado: _bueno es que sabes en la mañana tuvimos un percance y además es becada. _Digo más para mí que para Teddy._

"Oh bueno eso responde a todas las preguntas, aunque es muy linda no crees, y eso que yo no estoy en tu bando." _Me dice bastante burlona ella es así por eso la amo._

_Estamos de plática en plática y ella esta bebiendo demasiado, yo no ingiero muchas bebidas alcohólicas no nos llevamos muy bien pues mis despertares son un infierno, y justo le estoy diciendo que deje de beber cuando Ems llega con Callie, se ve bastante radiante lo único malo, va del brazo de Emily. Ellas nos saludan y Teddy de inmediato voltea y la abraza si le están haciendo daño los tragos, Emily se ve bastante molesta, y yo no puedo enojarme Es Teddy._

_El ambiente es increíble, bastante música y todo mundo muy ocupado de repente una música bastante sexy empieza a sonar y volteo para sentarme no puedo dejar de notar que Callie y Emily están en la pista, miren ese cuerpo va a ser la muerte de mi, Callie me mira y nuestras miradas chocan, esta vez mi corazón ah dado un vuelco miro a un lado y vuelvo a conectar solo para encontrarme a:_

¿Teddy? Qué demonios hace Teddy ahí ¿Qué? ¿Donde está Emily?_ Teddy abrazando a Callie, prácticamente se le cuelga al cuello y lo que pasa después es algo que no puedo creer, Teddy ha besado a Callie a mi Callie yo solo quiero salir corriendo de ahí me siento molesta cuando escucho a Emily decir:_

"Teddy, que demonios te sucede suelta a Callie ahora mismo" _y jala a Tedds como puede que pierde el paso y va a dar al piso lo único que puedo observar es a Callie en estado de shock y como no, pero pronto reacciona y ayuda a Teddy a levantarse Ems se molesta aun mas por levantarla y empieza de nuevo a empujar a Teddy, Callie no lo permite y yo tengo que hacer algo entonces voy directo y agarro a Tedds que parece muy tranquila y digo:_

Chicas ya dejen de pelear Teddy ya vámonos y tu Emily deberías dejar de pelearte con tu mejor amiga por esta cosa. _Le digo dirigiendo mi cara a Callie que se ve bastante confundida, levanto a Teddy y me la llevo, nunca pensé que mi noche terminaría así, Emily se va llorando y media hora después llegamos nosotras al cuarto ella ya está durmiendo y no me gustaría hacer otra cosa que eso, subo a Teddy a su cama y yo hago mis rutinas y poco a poco el sueño nos me va venciendo:_

"_eres tan hermosa, eres tan perfecta –Callie dice y me besa y yo no puedo dejar de lanzar un gemido, por fin sus labios en contra de los míos, es una sensación mágica, ella pasa su lengua por mi labio y yo inmediatamente accedo a su pedido, y comienza nuestra lucha por el dominio, es tan inexplicables las sensaciones ella profundiza aun más el beso me abraza y…_

"! Arizonaaaaaaaa!" _yo me levanto muy asustada _

Que paso, que te pasa, ¿estás bien?

"necesito pastillas, me duele la cabeza, por favor"

Me asustaste Teddy, y esto tú te lo buscaste así que no te quejes y aguanta. _Le digo no me quiso hacer caso y ahora sufre sus consecuencias y no puedo evitar preguntarle por lo sucedido:_

¿Recuerdas que paso ayer? _Le digo fingiendo naturalidad y ella me contesta:_

"¿Que si me acuerdo?, Dios no podré mirar a Callie a la cara por no sé cuánto tiempo, y Emily debe estar tan molesta, que querrá matarme, aunque eso si le diré que Callie no besa nada mal ese beso fue hot, quizás me paso para tu bando por fin."

¡Teddy!, deja de jugar esto es serio.

"lo siento solo estaba pesando lo de las cualidades de Cal eso no es juego, en verdad puedes creerlo le metí la lengua, que pena"

Ya no quiero más detalles por favor, y ya levántate, que tenemos que buscar a Emily para pedirle disculpas.

_Teddy se atrevió a hacer eso y yo solo en sueños algo aquí no está bien. Nos encontramos a Emily y ya Teddy le dice que estaba borracha todo se arregla ella nos cuenta que su mamá está en el colegio, y se puso a gritar en medio de toda la escuela, Teddy dice que va por algo, y nosotras volvemos al cuarto._

Ya amiga tranquila.

"Eso lo dices porque no es tu mamá y no te grita, ni te baja de golfa, en serio Arizona, no sabes lo mal que me siento" _me dice muy afligida y estoy a punto de decirle algo cuando alguien abre la puerta y entra sin tocar sorpresa que me llevo ahí está la chica de mis sueños, y yo solo reacciono por instinto._

Tú que estás haciendo aquí. _Ella ni siquiera me mira y se va directo a donde Emily y por primera vez siento envidia de mi amiga yo Arizona Robbins tengo celos de la única persona que jamás pensé:_

"En verdad Emily, que esto no sea razón para sentirte así, eres una persona realmente increíble, eres hermosa y…"

"Tú solo estas tratando de hacerme sentir bien, no sabes lo que es convivir con mi mamá."

"En serio, si tu vieras lo que yo eh pasado con mi mamá no te la creerías, alguna vez estaba con mis amigas cuando llega y me dice que tenemos que irnos porque ya era demasiado tarde a las 5 de la tarde, todas mis amigas empezaron a burlarse de mí, y tú te vez mucho más hermosa sonriendo, que esto no te mal viaje, ¿vez? Te vez hermosa. _Veo la interacción entre ellas y no hago más que sentirme mal, alguien toca y es la mamá de Emily que se la lleva y que creen, estoy en el mismo cuarto con Callie Torres, ella me mira y como había dicho tengo un instinto torpe que solo me ayuda a reaccionar a la defensiva y digo:_

¿Qué es lo que te pasa eh naquita? Crees que no eh notado que te quieres hacer pasar de lista con mis amigas, que es lo que quieres. _Ella me contesta:_

"Arizona en verdad no se dé que hablas y sinceramente no quiero discutir contigo, además es algo que no te importa."

Seguramente, claro que me importa, son mis amigas y tu estas tramando algo, contesta sí que es lo que estas buscando, seguramente solo quieres pasar el rato, para que te paguen tus salidas ¿no?

"Cállate de una buena vez, tú no tienes derecho de hablarme así, no te creas el centro del mundo, no conmigo, porque cualquiera de tus amigas sería mucho más interesante y con mas cerebro que tú. _Me dijo con mucho disgusto solo puedo ver en sus ojos fuego me la quedo mirando y me enoja aún más._

Mira tarada a mi no me vas a hablar así, porque no somos iguales, tu eres una pobre becada y no tienes derecho a….

_Ella me agarra de los brazos y me acerca sutilmente a su cuerpo, y no doy crédito a lo que está pasando, ella me besa ferozmente, y yo aún forcejeo por un momento, aunque sinceramente estoy disfrutando esto como nunca antes había disfrutado algo, yo dejo mis manos al aire y ella sigue haciendo su magia, pide permiso para acceder su lengua, y yo rápidamente acepto es un beso fantástico Teddy tenía razón, ya me eh vuelto adicta a estos labios, pero como todo empieza tiene que terminar y de repente noto como ella se aleja y pronto siento el vacio se queda parada y empieza a pedir disculpas yo suspiro y empiezo a decir:_

Que ni creas que esto se va a quedar así. _Casi en un susurro._

Lo siento, es que tú no te callas y no sabía cómo hacerlo perdón. _Ella se va muy rápido y mi corazón aun no deja de latir ahora solo puedo imaginar a ella besándome…._

_**Esta historia continuara….**_

**Gracias por sus comentarios espero les haya gustado, entre todo mi mundo no había tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, espero les guste **

**Guest: ****I'm bad ****at ****writing ****English****, sorry…**

**Karina gracias por apoyar espero actualizar pronto no lo prometo pero espero ... saludos a todas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gracias a todos por sus comentarios, esto de escribir se me hace cada vez más difícil, pues eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**POV: Callie**

_Los días han pasado rápido entre la escuela, mis amigas, las salidas con Emily y los reclamos de Arizona, que dice solo estoy con Emily por su dinero, y digamos que Em tampoco ayuda pues parece estar siempre en su pose de novia celosa, cuando solo somos amigas aunque ella me ah robado uno que otro beso, es una chica agradable pero en verdad que exagera, me dirijo a la clase de literatura, ya que no tenia opción, pero en cuanto pueda me cambio a música o a deportes, ¡uff que bueno que todo está tranquilo! Ya que me desvele haciendo una tarea porque a mi amiga Addison se le ocurrió meternos en problemas admito, fue gracioso ver a la secretaría del director espantarse con la araña, pero ahora pago con las consecuencias. Me recuesto en una de las mesas, todo está tranquilo y de repente mi paz termina. ¿Oh santos cielos esto puede ser peor?..._

"Quien te crees que eres para engañar a mi amiga así eh ¡contéstame!" _me dice una muy enojada Arizona no se de lo que habla pero en este mismo instante pienso saber que es._

Y a ti que te pasa eh, no te enseñaron a respetar el sueño de uno, dime de una vez que quieres…

"Tu dime qué te pasa a ti, como es posible que le hagas esto a Emily, por Dios."

A ver según tu que le hice a Emily

"O sea te vi Callie te vi, estabas con Lexi las vi muy abrazadas y muy juntitas ¿me lo vas a negar?" _Ella me dice su mirada ha cambiado totalmente._

No te lo voy a… mmm espera ¿tu como sabes que estuve con Lex? _Me acerco más a ella y levanto una ceja._ A caso ¿me estabas espiando? _, ella me mira, me encanta cuando se empieza a poner nerviosa y empieza con sus diatribas._

"Pero que dices, ubícate yo estar espiándote, por favor, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar espiando a una…" _la interrumpo agarrando su corbata y acercándola a mí, ella se queda callada y le digo:_

Entonces deja de estar metiéndote en donde no te importa, y si ya terminaste por favor lárgate ¿sí? No tengo tiempo de estar escuchando a una niña tan berrinchuda como tú. _La suelto y me hago un paso atrás._

"No me voy a largar, y si me importa porque es mi amiga la que va a sufrir por tu culpa" _me dice un poco enfadada trata de empujarme más, pero la vuelvo a tomar por la corbata casi puedo sentir su aliento cosquillas y como la respiración se le acelera, me acerco más y le digo:_

En ese caso, si es así, no creo que tú seas la persona indicada para hablar de eso, esto yo lo trato con Emily no contigo, así que si ya no tienes más estupideces que decir, por favor deja de molestarme y ya lárgate que pronto comenzará la clase extracurricular. _Ella me empuja, y se va bastante molesta. Trato de nuevo de recostarme pero es demasiado tarde ah sonado el timbre de entrada, este día no puede haber estado peor ¡rayos!_

**POV: Arizona**

_Ay la odio, como es posible que me trate así, peor aún que yo lo permita, es la única persona que altera todos mis sentidos y no sé cómo es que lo logra, siempre mantengo el control de todo, y con ella es prácticamente imposible, no sé qué pasa, ¡esto es absurdo! – Me dirijo al gimnasio pues tenemos clase extracurricular, soy la líder de porristas y esto es una tarea muy difícil. Aunque hay algo que me llama la atención y es el porqué Callie está en la clase de literatura, si de clase no tiene nada, en fin me da igual llego por fin y saludo a todas:_

Hola chicas, _veo muchas caras nuevas y muy lindas por cierto, aunque ninguna le llega a esa sonrisa que yo quiero, que te pasa Arizona deja de pensar en la pelada esa. Es que es tan impresionante que no lo puedo evitar, el haber probado sus labios y el solo hecho de imaginarme altera aún más mis sentidos._

"Hola, ¿estás bien?, hola…" _alguien me interrumpe de mis pensamientos una chica guapa me habla, le doy una sonrisa y le digo: _

Claro que si, estaba un poco distraída pero todo bien. _Ella me da una sonrisa de vuelta y me dice:_

Oh bueno siendo así mi nombre es Leah, Leah Murphy y soy nueva en el grupo, y en el colegio, eh escuchado mucho sobre ti en tan poquito tiempo, ¿raro no?, y estaba pensando, quería saber si tu tal vez quisieras ir a tomar algo después de la clase ya sabes conocernos y así, claro solo si tu quieres, ¿Qué dices? _Yo la miro algo sorprendida y es que ¿esos son unos ojos coquetos?_ _creo que el día está mejorando y terminará mejor de lo que pensé._

"¿En serio te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" _me dice muy confusa ya debió asustarse conmigo, entonces la miro sonrío muy coquetamente y le digo:_

No, estoy bien perdón es que tengo mucho que hacer y resolver y lo siento y respecto a tu invitación, Claro que sí, vamos a tomar algo y así sirve que nos conocemos como tú dices, por cierto mucho gusto. _Le digo y le doy la mano para saludarla ella me jala y me besa la mejilla me da una sonrisa y me dice:_

"El gusto es mío Arizona, nos vemos después" _se da la vuelta y se va, pasa la hora muy rápido entre miradas sutiles entre nosotras dos, yo me despido de todas y voy a mi dormitorio para contarle a las chicas lo que ah pasado, pero lo que me espera no es nada a lo que yo me estoy imaginando._

Hola chicas tengo algo que contarles Emily, Teddy en donde están.

"A ti te estaba buscando quien te crees, cómo pudiste hacerme esto". _Me dice una muy enfadada Emily._

No sé de lo que me estás hablando, ¿me puedes explicar?

"Ay no te hagas la tonta, por favor sabes muy bien de lo que hablo de Callie, que tenias tu que reclamarle eh contéstame, porque le reclamaste lo de Lexi, ¿no que no te importaba? ¡Contéstame Arizona Porque!"

Mira Emily no se dé que me estás hablando, pero yo no hice nada de eso, quien te dijo por Dios. Seguramente fue la naquita esa no, que ya te lavo el cerebro. _No me malinterpreten si fui, pero es que con Emily es tan difícil conversar._

"Ella no me dijo nada, y dime fuiste a reclamarle si o no."

Está bien te lo voy a decir. Si fui a reclamarle pero fue por ti porque no quiero que te haga daño, por favor tienes que creerme.

"Pues no te creo sabes, a ti te gusta Callie, dices odiarla y tratarla mal solo porque no puedes estar con ella mejor aun, la tratas así porque tienes envidia de que por primera vez no se hayan fijado en ti y si lo haya hecho en mi, además de que es becada y tu jamás andarías con una becada ¿no es cierto?" _me dice muy molesta y yo solo puedo mirarla con algo de miedo pues ella tiene razón, pero no puedo decirle nada esto complicaría mucho las cosas y además Callie solo piensa que soy una niña berrinchuda, al final solo puedo decirle:_

Claro que no, yo a tu novia no la quiero ni como premio de rifa que te quede muy claro eso, y si yo fui a reclamarle, fue porque te quiero y no quiero que sufras amiga, por favor tienes que creerme, me preguntas que porque no te dije y mira como te pones, es por eso que yo no quería decirte nada. Además yo que le voy andar viendo a esa naca de quinta, si yo ya eh conocido a la chica perfecta, para que veas ella si vale la pena, ¡ahorita voy a salir con ella! _Le digo más que para convencer a ella, a mí, se acerca con ojos de arrepentimiento y me dice algo que me duele un poco._

"En verdad amiga, perdóname es que yo pienso en Cal con alguien más y me muero, es que es tan perfecta, ella me hace sentir cosas que nadie más ah logrado, me trata como una princesa, habla tan lindo con esa boquita esos labios, tiene los ojos tan perfectos y esa sonrisa que me derrite, hoy le tengo preparada una sorpresa, como es tarde libre y ella no tiene a donde ir, voy a llegar a su cuarto y voy a demostrarle cuanto la quiero."_ Me dice esbozando una sonrisa muy coqueta, y yo no puedo dejar de imaginarme a ellas dos juntas, eso no puede suceder, mi Callie no, no puedo permitirlo._

Hay amiga tú estás loca o que, apenas la conoces ¿hace dos semanas siquiera?, no tu en verdad estás loca yo no puedo permitirlo. _Le digo con una ansiedad que se puede palpar._

"Mira Arizona, tú te vas a ir con tu nueva conquista y van a hacer lo que ustedes quieran, déjame a mí hacer lo que yo quiera además ¿a ti cuando te importó que yo me liara con una chica? Nunca, así que ya deja los dramas, que esta noche Cal y yo seremos la una para la otra, y me voy que no voy a discutir más ese asunto, te quiero bye.

_Me dice una muy alegre Emily, y no dejo de pensar en porque me afecta tanto el hecho de que ella y Callie estén juntas, después de todo ella puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, aunque mi corazón sigue palpitando pesadamente, y tengo un miedo a morir. Trato de calmarme y Teddy entra al cuarto y rápidamente se sienta al lado mío y me abraza:_

¡Y ahora a ti que mosca te pico!

"¡Amiga acabo de conocer a un chico llamado Henry que esta súper wow, me encanta y me invitó a salir"! _me alegra que haya conocido a un chico, la abrazo y la felicito. _"Y tú que tienes amiga tienes una cara que para que te cuento" _Teddy sí que me conoce bien a pesar que trate de mostrarle mi súper sonrisa no se la tragó._

Me pelee con Emily por culpa de Callie Torres, es que no la soporto ¿y sabes que me dijo? Que hoy en la tarde van a hacer ya sabes…

"¿Hacer qué? No te entiendo" _me dice una Teddy muy confusa._

Pues eso ya sabes, estar juntas íntimamente.

"¿Van a tener sexo? _Me dice con la boca abierta. _Ya la convenció tan rápido, pensé que Cal era diferente."

No, es que no se bien, pero me pareció que Emily le va a llegar de sorpresa y Callie no tendrá más remedio que estar con ella, nadie mejor que tú sabes cómo Emily convence hasta a una piedra. _Le digo un poco triste con mis ojos aguados._

"Arizona, tú estás preocupada por Emily o porque Callie acepte pasar la noche con ella." _Lo dicho ella me conoce tan bien que no sé que es peor, tratar de engañarla o decirle la verdad, aunque estoy segura que ella ya lo sabe._

Obvio me interesa Emily, ella está tan ilusionada, y ya sabes todas las chicas que pasan por su cuerpo al día siguiente ya no quieren saber nada sobre ella, y yo supongo que Callie solo quiere eso, que Emily se entregue a ella y después dejarla. _Ella me mira con una cara de total confusión y no es para menos nunca me había preocupado tanto por alguna pareja de Emily, mucho menos si era becada o no y eso me está trayendo suficientes problemas._

"Bueno, ahora como me cuentas las cosas, sigo pensando que Callie no es así, sí ella no quiere no aceptará a Emily y tu ya deja de preocuparte, mañana lo sabremos y ya te quedarás tranquila amiga pero en verdad yo te apuesto todo lo que tengo a que Callie no es así, no lo permitirá." _¿Me lo está diciendo para tranquilizarme? Le doy una sonrisa más tranquila, sinceramente lo que acaba de decir ah calmado los pequeños demonios que andaban rondando en mi cabeza ¡Callie no es así, no lo permitirá! Repito antes de decirle lo otro._

A por cierto amiga, ahora entiendo porque no entraste a la clase, y déjame contarte que conocí a una chica, Leah se llama, y me invitó a salir, de hecho me tengo que ir porque en este preciso momento me debe estar esperando en la salida, ella es bastante hot, pero eso te lo cuento después no quiero llegar tarde, te quiero amiga._ Le digo sonriente, ella me mira con una sonrisa no muy convencida, pero me voy antes de que diga nada._

_Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y llegando a la salida me encuentro a Leah platicando muy amenamente con mi gran pesadilla, Callie Torres con esa sonrisa que hace el infierno de mí, parece que tiene el don de seducir a cualquiera y sacar una sonrisa a quien se le ponga enfrente, me acerco sigilosamente, aún los vestigios de lo que dijo Emily están en mi cabeza y no puedo evitarlo por más que yo quiera, Leah levanta la mano en señal de saludo y yo me acerco. _

"¿Hola linda ya estas lista?" _Me dice con su coquetería y me besa a la ligera, yo me pongo un poco nerviosa, pues siento como Callie se me queda mirando fijamente y cuando volteo a mirarla noto como el brillo normal de sus ojos a desaparecido y esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene se congela, no sé lo que le pasa pero tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para saberlo, esta es mi tarde y no voy a permitir que Callie Torres me la arruine._

¿Nos vamos linda? _No muy convencida la tomo de la mano y alcanzo a decirle a Callie que no se mueve. _¡Quítate si, me estas estorbando! _Ella sin decir más se quita, algo que me sorprende porque siempre tiene algo nuevo que decir sobre todo si es para ofenderme, yo volteo a verla realmente confusa porque noto como ella se ah perdido con su mirada, es raro eso, pero en fin ya dije esta es mi tarde._

_Llegamos al cine y Leah tiene esa sonrisa característica de una rompecorazones y sinceramente me está ganando, ella sutilmente ah pasado el brazo en mi hombro y ahora estoy recostada en ella, en poco tiempo ella levanta mi rostro y la miro fijamente se acerca poco a poco y conecta conmigo es un beso bastante feroz y yo prácticamente no me eh movido ella empieza a buscar mi cuerpo con sus manos de una forma no tan normal yo trato de evitarlo porque justo aparecen destellos de Emily y Callie juntas, me aparto del beso como en busca de aire, ella me mira como siempre sonriente y me dice:_

"¿Cómo estás?"

Bien, esto fue bueno.

"¿Te gustó?, porque es algo que tengo la intención de llevar a cabo si tú me dejas, me gustaría conocerte mas, y si es posible llegar a una relación ya sabes más a fondo"

Bueno hay que conocernos y el tiempo decide si esto funciona, también me gustas. _Le digo, ella me sonríe, la película transcurre rápidamente entre uno que otro beso que ella me ah robado, estamos paradas esperando en el estacionamiento ella me dice que vallamos a su departamento, yo le digo que necesito llegar al colegio porque quedé con Teddy, aunque eso no es cierto, ella me mira un poco decepcionada, pero trato de cambiarlo y su decepción termina cuando la beso, ella me toma de la mano y subimos al auto…_

_Leah me dejó en la puerta del colegio, nuestro camino de vuelta fue bastante tranquilo, son casi la 1:00 de la mañana, subo rápidamente al cuarto para ver si Emily llegó a dormir pues de vuelta al colegio, solo esas imágenes estaban atormentando mi mente, cuando entro las luces aún están prendidas, eso quiere decir que las chicas aún están despiertas, entonces grito con la esperanza de que las dos me contesten y no solo Tedds._

Chicas, ¿están ahí? _Cuando una recién bañada Teddy me responde con su voz enérgica y no quiero pero lo primero que pregunto ah sido mi lucha de esta noche._

¿Y Emily no ha llegado?

"No, al parecer su noche si se le hizo, tanto que se alargo ya demasiado, a lo mejor le fue bien, muy bien diría yo, en la tarde solo regresó un momento, se cambió para la ocasión y mira que cuando te digo ocasión es porque literalmente lo hizo, fue bastante provocativa, a estas horas de la noche a cómo iba dudo que Cal se hubiera resistido."

Y porque no hiciste nada Teddy para detenerla. _Hablo en tono de frustración, Teddy lo nota como siempre._

"Sabes Ari, después de todo no debería importarte es Emily, o a caso si te importa y es que te estás enamorando de Callie, pero estas tratando de guardártelo por ser una chica becada."

Hay Teddy por favor eso es tonto, yo enamorada de esa que solo ha venido a complicar nuestras vidas, para nada, mejor hablemos de algo que si valga la pena, Leah me besó apasionadamente y sentí un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago, fue increíble.

"¿En serio Ari? Que, jamás te habían besado así, ¿ninguna de las chicas a las que has besado lo ah hecho de esa manera?"

_Mi mente divaga a aquel día hace unas semanas en la que fui a reclamarle a Callie, ella me besó de esa manera que hizo remover cada fibra en mí, levanto todo un mar de mariposas en mi estomago, y eso solo mostrando su súper sonrisa, o acercándose a mí, es loco sí pero es una sensación embriagadora, me gusta pero a la vez me duele._

No, alguien más lo ah hecho pero esa no cuenta_._ Ya vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde._ Le digo a Teddy ella accede y yo no dejo de mirar la cama vacía de Emily, me da tristeza y no puedo evitar llorar, ¿ellas dos están juntas?..._

**Espero el cap. Les haya gustado, soy un mar de trabajo si hay algo mal escrito ustedes disculpen lo hice casi a la carrera cuídense y hasta la próxima besos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey soy yo de nuevo ¿siguen ahí?, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y por estar pendientes espero recompensarlos por ello, ustedes son tan geniales, les quiero. Eh de decir que al momento es solo garabato entre chicas para tratar de olvidarse la una a la otra y reconocer lo que sienten, solo es un poco malo, después vendrá la parte buena entre estas dos, disfruten… Ya se soy un caos sigo aprendiendo jeje…**

**POV Callie:**

¡Por fin! Te extrañe querida cama. _Digo enormemente feliz ya que podré descansar sin que nadie me moleste, ya que me quedé platicando con la chica de servicio de cafetería, estaba sola y con mucho que hacer, ella es una gran persona me agrada, este ah sido un apestoso día en el que nada ah ido bien y quiero que ya termine, el ver a Arizona con Leah causó un torrente de emociones, sé lo que siento y no me gusta para nada, pero como dicen por ahí, la mente no puede engañar al corazón, y no se a quien trato de engañar, si cuando la vi besando a esa chica, mi corazón cayó al piso, pero así es esto, solo espero que esto sea un pequeño gusto por ella y pueda olvidarla pronto, en fin ahora solo quiero dormir, pongo mi cabeza cómodamente, cierro los ojos, relajo mi cuerpo y… Tocan la puerta, ¡Demonios esto puede ser peor! A quien se le ocurre molestarme, esto no es justo por cualquier rincón en el que se vea, me volteo de mala gana, pero no levanto mi cabeza y digo que pase a quien quiera que sea, después de todo la puerta está abierta._

"¿Cal? _Me dice una nerviosa Emily, pensé que había ido a su casa, me sorprende que esté aquí levanto mi cabeza y ella viene vestida con una gabardina, muy linda por cierto._

¡Hola!, pensé que te habías ido a tu casa, le _hago una seña para que_ _se acerque cosa que no hace solo se queda parada su cara demuestra nerviosismo y hasta un poco de miedo a lo que yo atiendo:_

Hey ¿estás bien? Pasa algo, me estas preocupando. _Creo que en un arranque de valentía ella me sonríe y lo siguiente que veo me deja sin palabras ella se desabrocha la gabardina y la tira al piso, tanta carne en frente mía me ah hecho ver estrellas abro la boca para decir algo pero prácticamente no emití ni una sola palabra, ella se acerca sutilmente a mí, y yo por instinto me hago para atrás lo último que esperaba es que mi noche terminara así._

"¿Te gusta?, esto es para ti, no sabes las ganas que eh tenido de hacer esto, tú eres la persona más especial que eh conocido, y quiero entregarme a ti como prueba de lo que siento, yo por ti soy capaz de todo. _Ella se lanza a mí y me besa muy rudamente, ¡Santas Diosas lésbicas! momentáneamente eh quedado paralizada y reacciono de nuevo un momento después haciéndola hacia atrás, cuando ella provocativamente me busca de nuevo._

No Emily, espera no, esto no está bien, para por favor, _trato de alejarme un poco mas pero eh quedado un poco en aprietos porque estoy arrinconada. _

"Sabes que te mueres de ganas igual que yo, no te resistas veras que después de esto, tu no vas a querer que me valla, _me besa apasionadamente yo la tomo por los hombros y no me queda más que empujarla para al otro extremo del colchón y entonces tomo la palabra._

Emily, por favor no puedes hacer esto sabes, yo no te busqué a ti por tu cuerpo o porque seas sexy o por tu dinero que es lo que menos me importa y por lo que todos suponen estoy contigo, te lo dije desde el principio y te lo vuelvo a repetir, te quiero como mi amiga pero nada más, gracias por todo por entregarte de tal forma sin nada a cambio, pero yo no puedo verte como algo mas, eres hermosa no lo dudes, mucho menos por lo que acaba de pasar, yo te respeto, tienes que aprender que cuando alguien reciba tu cuerpo será para adorarlo, para entregar todo incondicionalmente, para amarlo, porque la amas y porque te ama, no solo para demostrar una falsa apariencia sobre el amor, que para mí es algo mucho más que sexo, lo siento en verdad yo no puedo, tu eres increíble pero no puedo perdón. _Le digo con una cara realmente sincera, ella se aleja, pensé que saldría corriendo pero en vez de eso toma su gabardina cubre su cuerpo desnudo y como por arte de magia me sonríe se acerca y se sienta a mi lado._

"No me equivoque en nada, bueno sí en cometer esta barbaridad, por eso se que eres especial, tu siempre has visto lo que nadie ah visto en mí, gracias en verdad Cal. Tú también eres increíble y también perdona que te hiciera esto, espero que esto no cambie la pequeña amistad que tenemos. Te quiero. _Ella besa mi mejilla y no quita su sonrisa un poco triste, se levanta y sale de la habitación cierra la puerta, yo me tiro en la cama cierro los ojos, levanto un suspiro muy audible, Addi abre la puerta y ¡esto es una locura total!_

Hey, como te fue

"Bien y ¿a ti? Acabo de ver salir a Emily, con esa ropa súper wow, cuéntamelo todo amiga, eso sí debo decirte que llevaba una cara un poco decepcionada si quieres yo te doy unos buenos tips para que con el tiempo vallas mejor…"

¡Addi! De que hablas entre ella y yo no paso nada, y no soy tan mala en la cama eh, déjame te digo que soy excelente.

"Bue… por la cara que llevaba no creo jaja."

¡Addison Montgomery!

"¡Es broma es broma Call! en fin, que fue lo que paso porque estaba aquí a estas horas de la noche en nuestro cuarto, con una mini gabardina muy hot y con una sonrisa triste. Explícame por favor porque nunca nadie había dejado esas secuelas en Emily Turner."

Es una larga historia, vino a demostrarme su "amor", y yo no puedo, no soy así.

"Si claro me imagino, sobre todo porque estas babeando por Arizona Robbins ¿no?"

De qué demonios estás hablando, yo babeando por Arizona Robbins para nada.

"Lo que sea, de todos modos has hecho una verdadera Hazaña, esto amerita salir este fin de a celebrar, yo invito."

¿Celebrar? Por Dios rompí los sentimientos de una chica bueno por así decirlo y tu solo piensas en ¿celebrar?

"Cal, santo pollo, es Emily mañana se recupera, ya verás, ¿entonces aceptas?"

Bueeenoo, solo porque tú vas a invitar, de paso invitas a las chicas y pasamos un buen rato, pero ahora si me lo permites quiero dormir que por tu culpa no dormí.

"Nuestra culpa Call, y si tienes razón ya duérmete que no me dejas de molestar y no puedo descansar" _me dice con una voz burlona yo agarro una almohada y se la boto, ella solo se cubre._

"Te quiero Call, realmente eres muy buena amiga es realmente bueno que llegaras a mi vida"

¿Que ahora te vas a poner romántica? _Le digo fingiendo una voz fría ella me mira sorprendida._

¡No es cierto tonta Yo también te quiero créeme que conocerte ah sido la mejor cosa que me ah pasado desde que llegué aquí!

"No es cierto, mientes lo primero mejor que te ah pasado antes de mí, es haber tenido a Emily Turner desnuda en tu cuarto o mejor aún es haber conocido a Arizona Robbins" _me dice sacando la lengua yo solo agarro la almohada se la boto y esta vez con suerte la golpeo, ella solo se ríe a carcajadas y después yo también empiezo a reír._

Ya duérmete que es tarde ya, si no quieres estar en mi lista de cosas favoritas que acosar bueno ya lo estas. Le guiño el ojo _ella me mira boquiabierta le saco la lengua de vuelta apagamos las luces y de esa forma el sueño por fin nos va venciendo._

Despierten, despierten, chicas ya levántense._ Nos grita una voz reconocible de aquí a donde llegue, Cristina Yang saltando en mi cama, yo solo me cubro el rostro con la almohada y ella se abalanza encima de mí, levanto mi cara y lo mismo pasa con Addi con una Meredith bastante efusiva y Lexie en la cama de April pero ella si con modales._

Que quieren chicas ¿en serio? Son las ¿a qué horas son? _Le digo algo frustrada._

Cristina: Son las 7 de la mañana y tenemos que hacer planes estamos preparando una fiesta solo chicas, sin nada de interrupciones y con todo el alcohol que queramos y ustedes nos van a ayudar con los preparativos así que se van espabilando porque solo nos quedan una horas.

Meredith: si ustedes Addi, y tu se encargaran del tequila mucho tequila y alimentos y muchas bebidas, April y Lex de la decoración…

Addison: y ustedes ¿Qué van hacer?

Cristina: Oye dudas de mis capacidades, nosotras dos vamos a poner el ambiente ya verán esta fiesta va a estar de lujo.

April: ¿y el director? Nos meteremos en problemas si se entera.

Meredith: Eso es lo de menos April no seas dramática, ustedes solo encárguense de lo dicho ya nosotras tenemos todo preparado, nos vemos en 5 en el gimnasio, mientras vamos a enviar invitaciones.

Callie: ok, llegamos luego será divertido…

Cristina: si, sobre todo para ti Call muchas chicas recuerda… _ella me guiña el ojo y así salen de la habitación, bonita forma de empezar el día, mas tarde nos reunimos en el gimnasio y damos paso a nuestros planes, Addi y yo nos dirigimos al centro comercial entre correteos pues nos escapamos del colegio, risas, chistes tontos, y mucho de qué hablar, no cabe duda que se ah convertido en muy buena amiga._

Addison: ¿Oye y porque Arizona te odia tanto?

Callie: Dímelo tú que la conoces de hace rato, yo apenas hace unas semanas, dime: ¿siempre se comporta así? _Le digo no queriendo notar interés._

Addison: Por lo regular no es así, sinceramente no sé porque contigo lo es, si tiene sus arranques de princesa y de control le gusta destacar, siempre ah tenido la atención de todos, es lo contrario de Cristina, yo creo que por esa razón no se llevan, por ejemplo Lexi es becada y es muy buena amiga de ella, pero contigo, en verdad me deja pensando. Eh pensado también por el hecho de que tu no le hayas puesto tanta atención a ella por Dios eres una súper hot Diosa y tal vez no le haya gustado que tu no cayeras a sus pies pero no sé, anoche la vi llegando con Leah Murphy así que no creo que sea eso. _ Me dice inocente Addi yo pongo mi cara de desagrado pero trato de no manchar el momento que estamos teniendo._

Callie: bueno no sé porque, tampoco lo entiendo pero lo que si se es que me odia, no sé cómo puede sentir eso, si ni siquiera me dejó acercarme a ella, en fin no entiendo aún porque una chica tan hermosa como ella, pueda tener los sentimientos tan vacios.

Addison: ¿Hey es mi imaginación o ya en serio estas babeando por Arizona Robbins?

Callie: Que ¿Qué? No o sea como crees, yo por ella no nada que ver, es hermosa no lo niego pero no, somos tan diferentes que no creo poder soportar tanto su insensatez y sus berrinches.

Addison: si, puede ser cansado estar con ella pero a fondo es una chica solo con demasiados miedos y tal vez por eso no se deja mostrar, tarde o temprano lo sabrás. _Ella me guiña el ojo seguimos haciendo las compras, entre todo se nos va el tiempo veloz, compramos lo suficiente para que la fiesta no se quede a medias, terminamos en tiempo record, servimos para anfitrionas, es muy temprano así que nos disponemos a tomar el desayuno y por fin terminar con todo esto._

**POV Arizona:**

_No pude dormir mucho pensando cosas que ni al caso, tengo una ojeras horribles esto no es justo, Emily no llegó a dormir en toda la noche, lo que poco a poco mató mi esperanza de que ella y Callie no hubieran estado juntas, Teddy me dejó una nota diciendo que luego pasaba por mí para desayunar, me levanto de mala gana y me arreglo cuando me dispongo a salir alguien toca la puerta y grita…_

"¿Arizona estas ahí, puedo pasar?"

Ay Lex, si pasa, pensé que eras Teddy, porque no has venido a visitarme eh.

"Bueno es que eh tenido mucho que hacer, por cierto quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de Emily, no pensé que fuera a causarte problemas, aunque si me molestó un poco el hecho de que haya salido ese tonto chisme de que entre Call y yo hay algo porque no es así, sabes es realmente agradable y súper buena onda ese día solo me estaba agradeciendo el hecho de que le haya hecho un favor, pero solo eso, además creo que le va muy bien con Emily no."

Si mira que Ems ni siquiera llego a dormir.

"Si, ayer que llegamos con las chicas vimos a Emily introducirse al cuarto de Call ya sabes que estamos en la misma sección que ellas y en verdad que iba demasiado coqueta. Y al parecer no salió de ahí, Cris dijo que escuchó gritos ya sabes muy sexis, ah de ser que en verdad Callie es una verdadera Bad- Ass."

Entonces estuvieron toda la noche juntas _Le digo en tono de confirmación, es raro pero sentí como una parte de mi se desintegró con lo que acaba de decir, ¿será que en verdad me interesa Callie Torres más de lo que yo imagino? Trato de sacar mi mejor sonrisa._

"Bueno Ari me voy solo vine a dejarte esto, es una invitación va a ver una fiesta en la noche llegas puntual, van a estar todas las chicas del colegio, por favor no me falles."

_Ella se levanta y sale de la habitación, una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla y por fin acepto lo que eh negado desde el inicio: Estoy enamorada de Calliope Torres…_

_Más tarde ese día..._

Hola chicas ¿han visto a Emily? _Le digo a un grupo de niñas que están en la cafetería ellas me responden negativamente y tomo una silla hoy me siento con el ánimo pesado, entonces veo como Callie pasa a lo lejos, lleva esa sonrisa que me derrite, yo me levanto por inercia muy rápido y la alcanzo sin saber por qué y que decirle. La tomo por el brazo y la llevo a un rincón a donde casi nadie va._

A donde crees que vas eh…

"Voy a mi cuarto, porqué ¿ahora también tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago?"

Hay por mi piérdete, llora, baila, no me importa lo que hagas, ¡donde esta Emily!

"¿Y porque tienes tanta certeza de que yo sé eso? No la eh visto y si ya no tienes más que decir me voy porque como que respirar tú propio aire me asfixia."

Hay ajá ya quisieras respirar mi aire, si de seguro tú te mueres por lo menos de estar 5 minutos cerquita de mí, te mueres por estar conmigo. _Hey de donde salió eso, ella se acerca sutilmente y siento mis piernas volverse gelatina, siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo, porque mi cuerpo reacciona así ante ella._

"¿Tú crees eso? ¿No será al revés? Mírate mamacita como estas temblando apuesto todo a que si yo te beso en este mismo instante tu no me vas a ser indiferente…"

Bueno naquita lamento desilusionarte, pero eso no va a pasar así que ni sueñes o sea.

"¿Probamos? ¿Quieres probar?"

_Se acerca poco a poco a mí y yo no puedo evitar esas maripositas en mi estomago mientras más se acerca, mis ojos se vuelven pesados y trato de evitar cerrarlos, un segundo después siento el cielo en mis labios, ella al principio me besa con cuidado, yo hago un poco de resistencia, pero ella me toma de los hombros y me acerca más a su cuerpo, entonces empieza a hacer su magia con la lengua, roza mi labio y resisto un poco pero es inútil, al final accedo tratando de "resistir" es una gran besadora, es embriagante, pero como todo empieza tiene que terminar, cuando vuelvo mis pies a la tierra la empujo como puedo ella me dice con una sonrisa muy sexi que solo logra otro corrientazo en mi cuerpo…_

"¿Entonces? Me das todo lo que tengas."

¿Qué? Estás loca tú, si lo único que me dio tu beso fue asco, fue como besar a una hurraca disculpándolas claro. Además hay personas mejores que tú, que lo hacen mejor que tú así que déjate de estupideces que alguien como yo jamás se fijaría en ti.

"¡Pues no te creo! No creo que Leah Murphy te haya hecho sentir todo lo que seguramente habré causado en ti"

Pues créelo fíjate, ella te supera en todo, ella si tiene clase no como tú que aparte de becada maleducada y además engreída.

"No sé de qué te sirve lo bonita, si lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de cabeza hueca. _Me dice bastante molesta y se va, sintiendo al instante su ausencia, me quedo pensando en lo que dije en serio dije Leah Murphy que mentirosa soy, pero ella será de gran ayuda para olvidar a esta pelada ¡yay!..._

"Arizona Robbins a donde te metiste, te eh estado buscando y tu ni tus luces, y tu celular apagado." _Me dice una Teddy ceremoniosa._

Que pasó porqué que pasa.

"No nada es solo que Emily llegó al cuarto demasiado contenta estaba cantando, entonces se acostó a dormir y lo único que pude hacer fue…. _Tedds es interrumpida por alguien._

"Hola hermosa ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Nos vemos hoy en la noche en la fiesta?" _Yo volteo para hacer frente a mi demandante con una sonrisa._

Claro linda nos vemos ahí a las 8:00 ¿está bien? _Le digo mientras la saludo hago las respectivas presentaciones con Teddy después pasó Henry y se llevo a Tedds, hacen una pareja hermosa._

"Esta súper bien sinceramente el hecho de que no me hayas rechazado ya lo hace espectacular_." Ella me sonríe y me jala para un pico, esto va muy rápido, me despido, ya que tengo que ir con Emily a ver qué ah pasado. _

_Eh de admitir que casi me salen alas en los pies, aunque me canse mucho, la ansiedad de saber lo que estaba pasando me estaba matando entre al cuarto y ahí estaba Emily acostada sobre una almohada en el piso viendo fijamente hacia el techo, me acerco lentamente con un poco de precaución como si cualquier movimiento en falso fuera el detonador de algo malo, ella levanta la cabeza me mira y me sonríe._

¿Hey acabas de llegar?

"Si, estaba demasiado ocupada como para dormir"

Entonces como quien dice que te fue muy bien. _Le digo un tanto resentida_

"Digamos que no como esperaba, sinceramente me fue mucho mejor de lo que yo espere, créeme cuando te digo que Callie es realmente una persona hermosa, ella es increíble

_Escuchar la palabra hermosa en Callie enlazado con Emily y su gabardina hot, logró aumentar mi tristeza, escucharlo con la energía que lo dijo me dio envidia, repasarlo en mi mente me dio dolor, recrearlo en mí, me dio unos celos a morir, sentí en ese mismo instante ganas de golpear algo gritarle que Callie sin necesidad de intimidad me hace sentir el cielo aunque yo lo niegue, que hace unos minutos atrás me besó con esa clase de pasión que te embriaga y que me besó a mí en vez de ella y después de ella…_

"¿Ari estas bien?..." _me dice sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos_

Si lo siento estaba pensando en cómo pudiste acostarte con ella habiendo tantas chicas mas cool en el colegio.

"Sabes esto va mas allá del sexo" _la miro confundida y ella se da cuenta._ "Si, Call es realmente buena, no dudo que lo sea en la cama, pero ella me demostró que no siempre tienes que entregar tu cuerpo para sentirte amada, que cuando alguien te ama o amas a alguien solo basta una mirada para que esta persona te haga sentir tantas cosas y Call es una de ellas. _Ok esto me deja más confundida,_

A ver espera, creo que me has confundido un poco más.

"Si Arizona, no tuve necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales con ella, sabes me trató como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, y aunque me rechazó me dio una gran lección y yo sabía que mi plan iba a fracasar, pero no lo quería ver, todo este tiempo eh querido tapar el sol con un dedo, ella siempre me dijo que solo podía verme como su amiga y esto fue lo que derramo la gota…"

_Mi amiga me confiesa que no estuvo con mi Callie, y dentro, mi corazón empieza a latir muy aceleradamente y no puedo evitar ponerme feliz, al final de cuentas ellas no estuvieron juntas, esto sigue siendo una locura pero no pudo haber mejor noticia, quería gritar pero no podía decir nada…_

Pero no llegaste en toda la noche ¿Por qué?

"Mi mamá pidió un permiso y tuve que ir con ella a una junta en donde todos tenían que estar presentes. Aunque no pasó nada con Call sabes, no me hubiera disgustado tener a ese trofeo de mujer en mi vitrina."

¡Emily, que estás diciendo!

Es en serio Ari ese monumento de mujer tiene una larga lista esperando por ella y créelo cuando alguien conquiste su corazón esa persona se habrá ganado el premio mayor…

_¡No me gusta alguien más con Callie nadie, pero tomando en cuenta en lo que dice Ems, me encantaría ser esa persona….!_

**POV Callie:**

¡Addi! puedes apurarte ya vamos tarde y si las chicas no nos ven nos van a matar.

"Ya voy ya voy no te enojes a ver si ya consigues novia eh._ Las dos soltamos una carcajada le guiño un ojo y le digo:_

Esa es la idea, tonta.

"Espero y no me decepciones ¿ok? Aplica todo lo que te eh enseñado.

Tú estás loca, lo primero que voy a hacer es desechar tus enseñanzas de esa forma no podré conseguir a nadie, yo soy el rock, ya verás.

_Nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio a acomodar todo lo que nos toco a nosotras, que buena música me gusta, la mayor parte del tiempo aquí es todo fiesta debería agradecer eso…. Poco a poco el lugar se llena de chicas no había visto a todas eso que llevamos aquí ya unas semanas, tan hermoso que esta el paisaje y yo ahí perdiendo el tiempo en quien sabe que…_

Cristina: Valla pensé que jamás llegarían...

Callie: Pero si tu acabas de llegar Cristina.

Cristina: lo sé, pero ustedes debían estar aquí para no estar secas ¿entiendes la importancia del tequila en una fiesta?

Addi: sobre todo para ti Cris, que te pones a decir discursos sobre eso y levantar un monumento del mismo.

Meredith: Todo quedó estupendo iuhhhh esta noche va estar genial. Salud por nosotras.

Salud.

Lexi: ¿Alguien ah visto a April? Se supone debería estar aquí

Cristina: De seguro está en su cuarto tratando de evitar nuestro pecado y rogando por nosotras, vamos a buscarla.

Meredith: Ok, luego volvemos sigan como hasta ahora lucen hermosas.

Callie: ustedes también.

_La noche va tranquila entre bailes y copas, hasta que Arizona llega con su novia muy acarameladas, ella me mira y parece haber visto algo desagradable y tal parece que ese algo soy yo, eh de decir que ella está más hermosa que nunca con ese vestido rojo que da para ir al infierno con solo verla, se acercan a donde estamos…_

Lexi: ¡Ari! qué bueno que si vinieron, me alegra mucho.

Arizona: Pues claro que vine, como crees que nosotras vamos a faltar a una fiesta tan wow y sobre todo que tu hayas preparado.

Lexi: de hecho la preparamos aquí el grupo presente, para todas las chicas…

Cristina: Creo que deberías agradecernos a nosotras en ese caso. Chicas otro brindis todas juntas ¡tequila! 1, 2,3

¡Salud! _Creo que ya se nos están pasando las copas, cualquier pretexto es bueno para brindar, hacía tiempo no reía tanto como hoy. Cuando Arizona toma la palabra y ya se a donde va lo que va a decir y yo pongo cara de disgusto._

Arizona: Bueno chicas les quiero presentar a alguien, ella es mi novia Le…

April: ¡Callie! ¡Callie! _Pobre April ya le ganaron la voluntad es muy graciosa cuando está ebria…_

Callie: Que pasó, parece que te vinieran persiguiendo. ¡Que tienes!

April: Shh, shh, vez a la chica rubia de ahí al fondo, _todas volteamos al mismo tiempo y veo a lo lejos una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes con un vestido negro que deja poco a la imaginación y una sonrisa que mata, volteamos de nuevo y ella sigue hablando… _Parece que les dije que voltearan todas si el recado es para Callie.

Callie: Entonces dime que paso con la rubia.

April: Cual rubia a, sí la rubia_, _me dijo que si tenía el placer de que le aceptaras esta margarita.

Callie: ¿Y dónde está la margarita? _Le digo bastante confundida._

April: ahahaha tenía sed y ya me la tomé. _ No puedo evitar la carcajada._

Callie: ¡Bueno pues a tu salud!

April: Bueno, déjame terminar que eso no es todo. Y me dijo que luego venia para acá en un rato mas, pero creo que el recado ah llegado muy tarde porque en este mismo instante se está acercando para nuestro grupo lo siento.

_Me dice una muy sonriente April, todas se quedan mirándome, como si hubiese cometido un crimen, a excepción de Cristina que me mira con ojos de traviesa, yo volteo lentamente y cuando me encuentro con ella…_

"Hola Callie, mi nombre es Erika, te eh observado toda la noche sin que suene muy acosador espero, pero te quiero preguntar ¿quieres bailar conmigo? Ojala que me digas que si porque no sabes cuánto eh esperado por este momento. _Ella empieza a ponerse nerviosa, yo volteo a donde las chicas y veo como Arizona no quita su mirada de muerte de Erika, es como si quisiera matarla con la mirada, que va es solo mi imaginación. Volteo de nuevo muy decidida y le digo:_

Mucho gusto Erika, y cómo crees que yo le haría un desaire a una mujer tan hermosa como tú, anda vamos por cierto gracias por la margarita. _Tomo su mano y volteo a ver a April que me mira en un tono gracioso, y no puedo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Arizona que parece que se puso de muy mal humor, ya no trae esa sonrisa característica de ella y su mirada se ah oscurecido._

Cristina: Por eso soy tu fan Callie Torres… hip yo digo que Brindemoous por esoooo.

_Oigo como todos estallan en risas, nos dirigimos a la pista de baile justo en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción muy sexi: ella entrelazo las manos en mi cuello y se acercó mucho a mí. Es hora de olvidar por un momento y disfrutar:_

_Quiero bailar, quiero sentirme hermosa  
Quiero cantar, ver el amanecer  
Quiero sentir sólo tu dulce boca  
Y bailar, quiero sentirme bien_

Quiero bailar, quiero sentir el cielo  
Quiero volar, ver el amanecer  
Quiero vivir, solo el dulce momento  
Y bailar, quiero sentirme bien

Y quiero, quiero  
Sentir el calor que tu boca despide  
En cada oración que dices  
Y quiero ser el corazón que tú buscas

Quiero bailar, quiero sentir tu cuerpo  
Y bailar, quiero sentirme bien.

_Ella se acerca poco a poco a mi cara y yo me dejo llevar por el ritmo, esto es realmente hot ella lo es, poco a poco voy subiendo y bajando en su espalda nuestros movimientos tan sincronizados de arriba abajo, es realmente excitante, acerco mi cara frente con frente, hago un movimiento y beso el lóbulo de su oreja cosa que no pasa desapercibida por ella, emitiendo un gemido, algo que aumento mis ganas de seguir ella se acerca mas y mas a mis labios cuando de repente…._

Addi: Deberían buscar un cuarto para eso… _me dice muy sonriente._

Callie: Erika ella es Addi mi mejor amiga. _Le doy una mirada de te voy a matar y sonrío_

Erika: mucho gusto, quieren algo de tomar. Vuelvo enseguida…

**POV Arizona.**

_Verlas bailar de esa forma me dieron celos a morir en este momento ella está con Addi_, _Erika no está cerca necesito olvidarme de ella y creo Leah no lo está pasando nada bien así que debo prestarle más atención._

Arizona: ¿hermosa quieres bailar?

Leah: pensé que jamás lo dirías.

_Nos acercamos a la pista, ella me toma de la cintura y empezamos a bailar pronto entramos en calor Erika y Callie están cerca de nosotras y el Dj Nos pide atención _

"Oigan todas las chicas hermosas de este sitio, a petición de las anfitrionas Cris y Mer, vamos a hacer un concurso de baile pero este no es como cualquier otro necesito que se pongan en filas y si no bailan tendrán que limpiar todo este desastre, muy bien ahora así como están tomen a la persona que esté a su lado será su pareja de baile tienen que confiar en ella, pero así como va la fila, y así el que no baile limpia el desastre ¿entendido?

_Noto como las chicas van tomando a su pareja y pronto me voy dando cuenta con quien me toca Callie Torres. La música empieza a sonar desde la más movida los problemas empiezan cuando pone una canción que amerita agarrarse:_

_La música va sonando ella tambaleando me toma de la cintura, yo por un instante dejo mis manos al aire, pero al final las poso en su cuello, esto se ah vuelto ya en una de mis cosas favoritas, los nervios me carcomen y no sé qué vendrá es una canción realmente provocativa:_

Bésame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio  
bésame frena el tiempo has... que sea lo que siento

Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
bésame...

Siénteme en el viento  
mientras yo  
muero lento  
bésame sin motivo  
y esta vez siempre contigo

bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
bésame...

_Poco a poco baja más su rostro al mío, por un momento me sentí ella y yo nada mas, nuestras frentes están juntas, mis manos poco a poco se van encogiendo el espacio para tenerla más cerca, ella baja más la mano pienso serán los efectos del alcohol, pero es una sensación extraordinaria poco a poco levanto la cabeza y solo estoy expectante a sus labios, ella me mira y segundos después se acerca a milímetros, cuando por fin siento su aliento cosquillas una mezcla de menta y licor rozar mis labios, me hundo en la sensación acerco mas mi rostro y mas y…_

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

Mi tiempo se ah reducido mucho, espero les guste tal vez para el próximo capítulo les traiga una sorpresita.

Si está mal escrita mi culpa lo siento. Les quiero y gracias por leer si tienen sugerencias hágamelas saber estoy abierta a todas sus opiniones ;)… Besos y hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey chicas soy yo de nuevo, gracias por todos sus comentarios en verdad me agradan, gracias. A ver a donde va esto voy a acelerar un poquito el tiempo espero que no se pierdan…**

…**.**

"Arizona, ¿nos vamos?" _interrumpe una muy confundida Leah, yo me alejo lo más rápido posible de Callie, cuando abrimos paso lejos volteo y veo como Callie se queda parada viendo como nos alejamos… Leah me lleva hacia el jardín trasero y se ve algo molesta._

"¿Qué fue eso Arizona?" _me dice cruzando los brazos_

A que te refieres. _Le digo fingiendo demencia._

"A Callie Torres, crees que no me di cuenta, casi se comían con la mirada, o al menos eso noté de ti, Arizona enserio no entiendo hace un rato me mencionaste con tus amigas como tu novia es verdad eso o es que ahora tengo que lidiar con Callie Torres ¿en serio?"

A ver guapa, ¿estás celosa? _Le digo sacando una sonrisa de satisfacción_

"Esto es sobre ti Arizona, así que no me cambies el tema y contesta, ¿te interesa ella?"

¡NO! No me interesa, tú realmente me gustas y por eso dije lo de ser tu novia, pero vamos lento ¿sí?, y por favor no te compares con Callie Torres que no te llega ni a los talones, además es injusto que por esa tú te enojes conmigo, y te recuerdo que es una regla fundamental no terminar el primer día de de la relación. _Le guiño un ojo y como por arte de magia mi discurso ah funcionado. Wow esto resultó más fácil de lo que pensaba, no es mi tipo pero bueno._

"Perdona linda, pero es que no se qué pasa conmigo, tu eres una niña realmente hermosa, yo no sé que hice para que tú estés aquí, y no puedo pensar en ti con alguien más. _Ella me besa muy, muy apasionadamente yo solo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, quiero decir que lo que me dijo me sorprende apenas hace unos días nos conocemos y ya piensa en eso en verdad me da un poquito de miedo, ¿será que me apresuré?_ _Justo en ese momento mi pesadilla está ante mis ojos muy alegre por cierto y no está sola tiene compañía y una no tan grata al menos para mí…_

**POV Callie:**

_Después del pequeño altercado por así decirlo, Erika me invita a salir del baile y yo accedo, de camino ella empieza a coquetearme y no puedo evitar sacar mi lado juguetón así que empiezo a lanzar un juego torpe de coquetería, empezamos a tener algunos toques sutiles y a reír la pasamos muy bien, nos detenemos en el patio trasero, está muy tranquilo, no hay mucha luz y a lo lejos solo se ve una pareja, Erika me detiene cerca de la fuente donde hay más luz y nos quedamos por un momento mirándonos en silencio cuando le digo…_

No te preocupes tengo cara de maleante pero te prometo que no te hago nada a menos que no me entregues todas tus pertenencias… ¡este es un asalto! _Ella me mira y se empieza a reír, yo me acerco a hacerle más cosquillas y ella empieza a gritar porque ya no puede entonces me abraza sutilmente y deja sus manos en mi cuello._

"No sé como hace unas semanas te vi pero sinceramente no me atreví a hablarte, podemos conocernos más a fondo ¿sí?"

_Erika me dice muy convencida me gusta ella, además es una chica con grandes agallas mira que decir esto me sorprende…_

No me lo esperaba, no sé qué decir…

"Solo di que si vas a salir conmigo o al menos que lo vas a intentar ¿sí?"

Ok, lo voy a intentar y sabes algo tú también me gustas bastante. Así que sí acepto tu propuesta, solo con una condición.

"Lo que tú quieras."

Bueno, que aceptes salir conmigo mañana no te espantes ok solo era eso.

"¿En verdad? Claro que si, si." _Se me abalanza y me besa la mejilla a la ligera._

Vas rápido.

"¿y eso está mal? _Me guiña un ojo._

Ven para acá. _Le digo la acerco a mí y de doy a su mejilla un beso ligero, hasta cierto punto tierno, realmente es una chica agradable lo dicho me gusta…_

**POV Arizona:**

_Y ahí estaban a lo lejos, no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia, se ven tan felices sinceramente hay mucha química entre ellas y hasta se puede respirar el tono ligero con el que se hablan y se entienden, cuando de repente noto como Erika la abrazo y la besa, fue solo la mejilla pero fueron como látigos directo a mi corazón, mas adelante noto como ahora es Callie la que la toma a ella y la besa, y una vez más siento una punzada de dolor noto como se alejan de la fuente no sin antes darse reírse a carcajadas, cosa que hizo caer mi corazón, no debería interesarme pues tengo ya una supuesta novia que piensa que no siento nada por Callie, pero no puedo evitarlo, es bastante difícil poder controlar esto que estoy sintiendo solo espero que Leah me ayude a olvidarla…_

"Arizona ¿estás bien?"

¿Qué? ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?

"¿Estás bien? Te decía que si quieres salir conmigo a un café que se encuentra aquí cerca mañana hay un grupo bastante bueno y quiero que vallas conmigo"

Oh claro me encantaría. _Le digo para que no pregunte porque estaba tan distraída, creo que será bueno salir y despejarme para poder aclarar mis sentimientos._

"Bueno, entonces te dejó en tu cuarto para que descanses, ya es bastante tarde. _Me dice se levanta y toma mi mano me agarra descuidada y me da un beso descuidado también, vamos de camino cuando en la sección "A" de las chicas de quinto esta parada Callie y Erika y logro alcanzar a escuchar una parte de su conversación._

"_No, no te vayas, quédate conmigo otro ratito mas ¿sí?" Erika la abraza y la besa yo quiero matarla._

"_Me encantaría hermosa pero ya es muy tarde y tú tienes que dormir, tenemos planes para mañana ¿recuerdas? Además prometiste que soñarías conmigo… Callie le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide y mi mente divaga en ellas dos juntas es raro esto de los celos y me asusta… de camino nuestros ojos se cruzan pero esta vez siento como tiene una sonrisa torpe y su mirada me esquiva, y solo puedo apresurar mi paso quiero ya terminar este día como quiera que sea._

"Bueno hemos llegado, nos vemos mañana ¿ok? Te quiero linda._ Leah me da un beso y se va creo que notó que ando muy distraída y no es para menos me eh comportado muy fríamente con ella. Espero que esto cambie mañana ahora solo quiero dormir…_

_**Un día después…**_

**POV Callie:**

_Ah sido una noche muy tranquila y un amanecer aún mejor, conocí a esta chica Erika que es muy agradable y que además le gusto, esto debe ser un buen paso ¿no?, tengo que levantarme porque quedamos en vernos en un ratito y ya es tarde…_

"Hey, en que estas pensando, anoche ya no te vi en la fiesta ¿Qué fue lo que paso con tu chica?"

Wow chica chismosa Jajaja, pues solo te diré que en una hora la voy a volver a ver y no te digo más porque tengo que desayunar y ya es tarde ¿quieres venir?

"No, yo voy a salir, mis papas ya llegaron por mí, pásatela increíble, esa chica sí que arde.

Jajaja ay Addi es nuestra primera reunión pero tranquila lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

_Addi sale del cuarto y yo termino de arreglarme para ir a mi cita, es un día muy tranquilo y será emocionante…_

_¡En la sala de visitas….!_

"Hola Call, pensé que no vendrías."

Oh lo siento lo que pasa que soy algo dormilona y me agarró un poquito la tarde, pero lo siento…

"No te preocupes, está bien, siéntate." _Ella me hace un espacio en el piso junto a ella, yo no puedo evitar mirar un poco sus piernas bien formadas al momento de sentarse, es bastante guapa._

Hola, _la saludo ya estando sentadas._

"Y ¿entonces? Primero que nada dime, ¿tienes algo que ver con la creída de Arizona Robbins?"

Que ¿yo? No nada que ver.

"te lo digo porque, como que siempre anda muy encima de ti, además toda la escuela prácticamente está loca por ella, no sería raro que tu también estés perdiendo el piso por ella" _me dice con una mueca en la cara._

Bueno pues toda la escuela está algo ciega pues deberían alzar la mirada mucho más allá de Arizona Robbins, hay chicas mucho más bonitas y con mucho más cerebro que ella.

"Pero es muy bonita, y tiene mucho dinero."

Pero hay cosas mucho más importantes que solo eso, Arizona tendrá todo el dinero que quiera tener, pero a mí no me sirve eso de nada, a mi me gustan las personas que tengan una buena esencia, te diré, las personas son como lo libros no importa que tan llamativa sea la portada, lo que está escrito dentro de él es lo que te hace enamorarte de la historia y créeme Arizona es una niña bastante vacía, no sabe mucho de eso.

"¿Enserio? ¿Y hace cuanto no has leído un buen libro?"

Ya hace mucho que no encuentro uno bueno, pero creo que ya encontré el ideal. _Me acerco a ella muy lento y no sé porqué, bueno si se me gusta, la beso al inicio lento, poco a poco tomo dominio del beso y ella se deja llevar y ahora esto se vuelve muy ardiente._

"¿Entonces ahora soy oficialmente tu novia?"

Entonces ahora eres oficialmente mi novia, pero vamos poco a poco a ver dónde va esto, _vuelvo a conectar con ella me gusta realmente, vamos a ver que nos depara esto…_

**POV Arizona:**

_Fue una noche un poco agitada pero amanecí muy bien en lo que cabe claro, estos días han sido de locos me dirijo hacia el comedor y desayuno algo muy ligero, recibo un mensaje de Tedds que me dice que vaya a buscarla porque está en la dirección y no sabe porque, obviamente lo sabe solo que yo tengo que ir por ella para que no le pongan un castigo decente, voy rápido a buscarla y de camino escucho a alguien platicando en la sala de visitas una voz inconfundible, escucho mi nombre y me acerco y mientras más lo hago mi corazón se va quebrando, me quedo parada a la expectativa y escucho tal vez mas de lo que debí escuchar:_

_*Bueno pues toda la escuela está algo ciega pues deberían alzar la mirada mucho más allá de Arizona Robbins, hay chicas mucho más bonitas y con mucho más cerebro que ella._

"_Pero es muy bonita, y tiene mucho dinero."_

_Pero hay cosas mucho más importantes que solo eso, Arizona tendrá todo el dinero que quiera tener, pero a mí no me sirve eso de nada, a mi me gustan las personas que tengan una buena esencia, te diré las personas son como lo libros no importa que tan llamativa sea la portada, lo que está escrito dentro de él es lo que te hace enamorarte de él y créeme Arizona es una niña bastante vacía, no sabe mucho de eso.*_

_Callie piensa eso de mí, ellas oficialmente tienen una relación, por alguna razón no siento mis lagrimas caer si no hasta que una rosa mi mejilla, esto es muy difícil, jamás pensé caer en amor por alguien, peor aún por alguien que ni siquiera me ve como yo la veo bueno quizás esto solo sea mi culpa por tratarla tan mal, es una sensación horrible, le mando un mensaje a Teddy y le digo que no voy a poder llegar pues apenas voy a llegar al colegio, ella me dice que ya todo está bien y que era solo la visita de su papá, yo solo vuelvo por donde vine y me recuesto en mi cama llorando poco a poco me venció el sueño…_

_Unas horas más tarde mi teléfono está sonando y me despierto un tanto sobresaltada, es un mensaje de Leah en donde me dice que no va a poder salir pues su mamá tiene una reunión y ella tiene que acompañarla, particularmente eso no me importa, pero al final me doy cuenta que nunca me había sentido tan sola como me siento ahora, de nuevo me pongo a llorar, cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta:_

¡Adelante!

"mmm, mmm, ¿no me vas a botar tu zapatilla por meterme a tu cuarto sin pedir permiso?"

No, lo siento Callie pero ahorita no tengo ganas de pelear contigo.

"¿Lo siento?"

Si Calliope, y por favor si no tienes más que decir me gustaría que me dejaras sola gracias.

"No, espera eh bueno es que, abajo hay alguien preguntando por ti te está esperando en la sala de visitas, y me pidió que te avisara, y no te preocupes no te molesto mas ¿pero, en verdad estas bien?

Ya te dije que sí y gracias ahora si no te importa quiero estar sola.

_Ella sale del cuarto sin voltear, y yo llevo una gran decepción, no es posible que yo sienta esto por alguien que ni siquiera voltea a verme, es una locura…_

**POV Callie:**

_La eh visto llorando y me ah roto el corazón, si no fuera porque es Arizona y si yo me acerco me mata, la hubiera abrazado para que se sintiera protegida ¿Cuál será la causa de su tristeza? ¿Será por Leah?, en fin de camino me encuentro con Erika…_

Hey, ¿tú no me piensas saludar? Y eso que soy tu novia ¿eh?

"Oh esa palabra se escucha hermosa en tus labios, ¿como estas hermosa?

Yo bien y tu. ¿Ya lista para irnos de paseo? Te espero aquí en dos horas ¿está bien para ti?

"claro guapa y ahora me voy porque tengo que estar divina para ti, te quiero"

Adiós hermosa, _la beso descuidadamente y se va, yo me voy al cuarto para cambiarme y demás deberes que tengo que hacer._

_#Dos horas más tarde#_

_Voy caminando a recoger a Erika en la sección "A" de dormitorios cuando de camino me encuentro a una Arizona muy triste y el corazón se me derrite al verla así ella me mira y agacha la mirada como si le lastimara el verme, nos pasamos de largo como si no nos hubiéramos visto, su aroma inunda todos mis sentidos y por alguna razón me volteo y le digo:_

¡Arizona!

"¿sí? _Me dice un poco tímida, jamás la había visto así._

Eh me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo, bueno y con unas amigas, mira ellas no son tan como yo, ellas en verdad son con más clase así que no te aburrirías ¿Qué dices?

_Ella levanta la mirada, _Gracias, pero no, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ok, lo siento por molestarte… _le doy una sonrisa que no llega ni a mis ojos ella se va camino a su cuarto, yo me quedo ahí parada, y de repente…_

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo? _Ella sonríe, se ve muy linda._ ¿Nos vamos?"

Si claro que si, te estaba esperando te vez muy bien Erika. _La tomo de la cintura y nos vamos riendo…_

**POV Arizona:**

_Me sentí muy triste Emily me invitó a salir para no quedarme sola, pero no quería ir me siento muy mal, todo esto que está pasando es tan nuevo para mí que no sé cómo reaccionar, jamás pensé que una chica tendría tanto poder sobre mí sin tan siquiera tocarme, solo no puedo dejar de llorar, hace un momento ella me invitó a salir con ella, bueno generalmente con sus amigas yo le había dicho que no y me metí a mi cuarto un instante después me arrepentí, así que salí corriendo para alcanzarla pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que ella iba ya de la mano con su novia iban muy alegres cosa que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera y no puedo evitarlo no se qué pasa conmigo me encantaría ya terminar con esta mentira, me enamore pero ahora que lo sé no sé qué decir, ella ya tiene a alguien y a mí ni siquiera me nota, pero nadie más que yo tengo la culpa por poner reglas estúpidas pensando que la chica de la que yo me enamorara sería de clase y tuviera dinero. Que torpe de mi parte decir eso. Minutos después me va venciendo en sueño y quedo completamente dormida._

_Pasan los días entre tareas y trabajos estamos en la clase de ciencias y estoy sentada con Emily estamos platicando de cómo nos va con nuestras parejas sinceramente con Leah yo no eh tenido mucho avance, es mas pensaría que prácticamente solo somos amigas tomadas de la mano, digamos que es muy posesiva y esta todo el tiempo encima de mí al final de cuentas creo que me precipite lo suficiente en hacerla mi novia. Estoy llegando al clímax y no se a donde voy a parar. Estamos en el casillero platicando cuando de repente pasa Callie y Erika como siempre tan radiantes._

"_¡Y ahora a estos que les pasa!_

Hay Ems estas dos andan ¿no sabias?

"No no sabía, lo que es algo malo pues hace unos días con todas las niñas que eh salido me recuerdan a Callie, no sé qué pasa estoy loca."

_Mi amiga me está diciendo esto que yo no sé como tomarlo Callie Torres es un caos, todos la ven como la diosa Hot inquebrantable que pasa con todas nosotras._

Emily tú estás loca amiga como crees, a esa ni en pintura, sabes nadie como Leah a ella no le llega ni a los talones.

"Eso lo dices solo porque no has tratado a Call, si no tu también caerías muerta a sus pies, pero en fin vamos al salón que ya se hace tarde." _Me dice mi amiga entramos al salón y nos sentamos entonces volteo mi cara hacia la puerta y justo veo a Erika besar a Callie no puede ser yo sintiendo todo esto de nuevo, no puedo seguir así esto tiene que terminar, me salgo rápido del salón y voy corriendo muy rápido se me están saliendo las lagrimas paro hasta donde mis pulmones aguantan y no dejo de llorar pasa un minuto…_

"Arizona ¿estás bien?"

_Trato de limpiar mis lagrimas pero es en vano porque vuelven a brotar cual si fueran gotas de lluvia, yo no contesto nada._

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?"

Por nada Callie, por favor no quiero que me molestes ahora ¿sí? ¿Por favor?

"No, Arizona que te pasa porque estás así."

Es que todo me sale mal nada de lo que hago me funciona.

"No Arizona créelo, tu vida es perfecta, hay muchas que desearían estar en tus zapatos no entiendo por qué dices eso, cuando te veo así pareces una Arizona enamorada, tierna y entregada. ¿Estás así por Leah?"

¡No! Es por alguien más.

"Y te mintió, ¿te hizo algo malo?

Ni siquiera sabe que existo, me trata mal y siempre dice que soy una niña berrinchuda y que soy demasiado torpe, además tiene novia.

"¿Sabes?, si esta chica es inteligente se va a dar cuenta de lo que realmente tu representas, y créeme es mucho. _Yo no puedo evitar llorar mas fuerte si ella supiera que mi causa de tristeza es ella esto sería diferente. Ella me mira con esa clase de mirada que te envuelve intensamente y se acerca es como un imán que me jala hacia ella, me abraza y siento esos brazos de los cuales no quisiera separarme, son tan cálidos, reconfortantes y embriagantes, ella levanta mi barbilla y me dice:_

"Es que te veo, te siento y me dan ganas de que nada malo te pase, te vez tan frágil y tan vulnerable."

_Poco a poco nos vamos acercando su abrazo reconfortante y su calor en mi cara._

"¡Arizona!".

¡Callie!

_Siento como se acerca pero no se atreve a dar el siguiente paso, cuando dice mi nombre así me tiene envuelta en ella que podría morir. Se acerca más y estamos rozándonos…_

"Arizona" _Callie se aleja como puede y yo también agacha la cabeza y yo solo la miro, este momento ah sido tan mágico, tan celestial pero claro alguien tenía que interrumpir. _¿Estás bien? Porque te fuiste que te pasa.

_Me dice Emily yo solo puedo notar que Callie me mira me da una media sonrisa y se aleja._

Callie… Gracias.

"Un placer no te preocupes.

_Yo solo me pongo a llorar de nuevo sin que Emily lo note, no quiero que se dé cuenta._

Estoy bien Emily solo fue una pelea con mi papá pero ya paso, Callie me dijo algunas cosas que me hacen tener un poco de esperanza en todo esto.

"Bueno no me vuelvas a asustar de esta forma ¿entiendes?

Lo siento Ems, te quiero. _Le doy una sonrisa, quien iba a pensar que la persona que me hiere sea que única que pueda quitarme este dolor._

_**Días más tarde…**_

¡Papi! Te necesito mañana va a ver un evento de padres y necesito que vengas tienen que ver a mejor papá del mundo aquí.

"Arizona, mi amor me encantaría pero no puedo tengo que viajar a Italia para cerrar un negocio muy importante"

Pero papá esto es muy importante para mí, no es justo, que siempre haya cosas más importantes que yo.

"Por favor Arizona, no te pongas en esa posición esto es importante porque así la empresa podrá abrir una nueva sucursal, no seas injusta.

¿Injusta yo? Cuando mamá estaba nunca faltaba y a ti te interesan más tus negocios que tu hija, tú eres injusto, y no ya no tengo ganas de verte así que ya no vengas olvídate como siempre de mí y no mandes a nadie que ni voy a ir ya, para que después me den reconocimiento a alguien que no es mi papá...

¡Arizona! No me cuelgues ¡Arizo...!

_Yo no quiero seguir así el siempre hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere y una vez que yo lo necesite jamás está, estoy harta de esto, extraño a mi mamá ya no puedo más me voy…_

**Horas más tarde:**

**POV Callie:**

"Callie es que tú no te comportas, sólo no tienes que hablar con las demás para que funcione, tú eres sólo para mí y me dan celos que alguien más te mire no te das cuenta."

A ver espérate Erika, yo no soy de tú propiedad no me puedes exigir que haga esto, tú eres la que no se puede comportar, eres una novia obsesiva y sabes que esto ya no lo soporto ya no mas, aquí se termina todo Erika y ya no digas mas porque el tú y yo ya no existe. _Le grito en la sala de visitas siempre se comporta de esta manera no le gusta que tenga amigas me alejo y escucho como grita mi nombre, y lo siento no puedo dar marcha atrás, voy a mi cuarto corriendo y me topo con alguien._

"Hola, discúlpame, ¿conoces a Arizona? ¿La has visto?

No, digo si la conozco lo siento hace horas no llego a clases, y no se sus amigas también me preguntaron por ella, ¿necesita ayuda?

"No, bueno si es que se peleo con su papá y él me mando a ver cómo está porque se fue a un viaje, y ahora yo no la encuentro por ningún sitio, no está, la dirección ya y tampoco creo que se escapó, necesito ayuda."

Bueno si quiere puedo ayudarle igual y la encontramos más rápido, solo necesito un permiso para poder salir._ Me preocupa se fue sin más que pasa no puede hacer eso._

"No te preocupes ya está" _lo que hace el poder con una sola llamada consiguió un permiso wow._

_Salgo por las calles en busca de Arizona, donde se pudo meter, entonces recuerdo que una vez platicando con Emily me dijo que le gustaba ir mucho a la cabaña que tenía en medio del bosque, en donde Emily me llevó alguna vez, voy como puedo tardo al menos unos 30 minutos en llegar todo sea por encontrarla bien que es lo que me interesa. Llego y todo es muy calmado me asomo por la ventana y no se ve nadie, pero la puerta está abierta entro y al entrar hago un ruido de aquellos que siempre me lanzo, ella se asusta y se para y lo único que me dice es:_

"¡Tú qué haces aquí!" _ella está llorando perdidamente y me mira muy triste yo no puedo hacer nada sólo me quedo parada._

Lo siento Arizona yo no quería molestarte es solo que estaba preocupada porque tu chofer fue al colegio y no sabía dónde estabas y pues me preocu…

_Ella se abalanza encima de mí como si fuera un pilar se aferra en mis brazos y lo único que puedo hacer es sostenerla, jamás la había visto así tan mal…_

"Abrázame por favor, no me sueltes, llévame a donde sea yo no quiero seguir aquí. _Ella me suplica y yo me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada lo único que le digo es:_

Ya tranquila, por favor, no me gusta verte llorar así, me parte el corazón, hazme lo que tú quieras, pero por favor ya no llores, no voy a soportarlo, ¿no te das cuenta que si tú estás así yo no puedo aguantarlo?

_Ella sigue llorando en mis brazos levanta la mirada un poco como dudando de hacerlo, yo la miro expectante como si cualquier movimiento en falso fuera a romper el hechizo en el que estamos, poco a poco levanta aún más la mirada y se acerca más a mí y de repente me besa, un beso casto lleno de muchas emociones siento bombas explotar en mí interior, porque por primera vez ella ah iniciado el beso y no ah sido porque yo lo decida, poco a poco el beso se hace mas fuerte ella pone sus brazos en mi cuello y yo bajo hasta sus caderas para pegarla más a mí, paso mi labio por el suyo y ella accede inmediatamente bajo el cumulo de emociones ¡no se qué va a pasar más adelante, solo quiero que esto jamás termine!_

_**¿Y que pasara? Ya por fin van a estar juntas o van a encontrar pretextos más fuertes de clase que su amor. Sus comentarios me incentivan a seguir escribiendo, díganme si desean algo con gusto haremos de esta historia algo interesante. Hasta la próxima…**_


End file.
